


Let's Paint the Town Red

by Egobang_for_dayz



Series: Street Artist AU [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Drifter!Dan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, PTSD, Street Artist!Arin, Street Artist!Ross, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Dan Avidan is a drifter who has the best, and the worst, week of his life when he meets his favorite street artist, Egoraptor. Just not in the way he had hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my street artist au! This is one is gonna be a beast, and it's gonna hurt, so strap in!

The quiet LA night was disrupted only by the gentle lull of cars on the highway and the clattering of a spray paint can. Arin stood back as he shook the can of spray paint in his hand, picturing what he was was going to paint tonight. He had a vague idea, but the best ideas just came to him as he worked. Stepping foreword, he gave one last shake of the can. He raised it, aimed at the brick wall standing before him, when a noise made him pause. He had to be alert, cops were always after him and Ross. He moved to begin again when he heard another noise, clearer this time. 

"Leave me alone!" 

Arin's blood ran cold. He quickly dropped his paint back into his bag and slung it onto his back again. He moved towards the voice. He heard another voice, but what it said Arin couldn't understand. He heard a distinct cry of pain rip through the night though, and that made him sprint. The commotion was only a couple allies down from him. When he rounded the corner, he froze. Crumpled on the ground, protecting what looked to be a guitar case, was a tall, lanky, man with a mess of curls Arin would know anywhere. It was the drifter he saw from time to time, every few months, who was always singing and playing his guitar for tips. Arin had never said anything to him, but had dropped a couple bills in his case whenever he could. Towering over him was another man, built more like Arin but at least a head shorter. Why didn't the drifter just fight back? The man still standing delivered a swift kick to the drifters stomach, who cried out in pain and curled more in on himself. That was why. "Hey!" Arin barked out. The man whirled around, ready to fight, but paused. Arin cut an intimidating figure, dressed in all black, his respirator over his nose and mouth, hood up. The stranger must have decided the drifter wasn't worth taking on Arin, and turned and fled the scene. Arin rushed to the drifter. "Hey man; are you ok?" He didn't get a response. He shook the other man by the shoulder, feeling just how skinny he was. Nothing. 

Shit. 

 

\---

Dan blinked in the bright LA sun. He took a deep breath, and shifted his back pack on his shoulders. He had actually been able to afford a bus ticket this time, and was excited to be back in one of his favorite cities. It was nearing the end of the day, a little late to set up his playing, but that was alright. He wanted to stay in town a few days anyway. He spent the last of the day just wandering the city, appreciating it for what it was. He found himself standing in front his favorite piece of graffiti. There was always new art, usually signed by Egoraptor or The Rubberninja. Dan loved Egoraptor's the most. This particular piece was Mario lookingup at a police officer who was holding a mushroom in his hands. It always made dan smile, reminding him of his childhood and a simpler time. The trade mark raptor was painted in the corner, confirming it was Dan's favorite street artist. He had seen the artist at night, moving through the city like a shadow. They never spoke, never more than a nod of acknowledgment towards each other, but Dan couldn't help being curious about the man under the black clothes and respirator. He knew Egoraptor kept his face hidden for good reason, despite his curiosity to know what he looked like, Dan never tried to talk to him. He just let the artist work, and appreciated what was done when he woke up in the morning. 

Dan wandered until nightfall, taking in the bustle of the city. As darkness fell over LA, dan ducked into an alley. He went next to a dumpster, and sat against the wall, his backpack hooked around one ankle on the off chance someone wanted to steal his stuff. He had lost one bag of goods before, he wasn't going to make that mistake a second time. He had to learn quick on the streets. 

He rifled through his bag before digging out his canteen. He took a long drink, hoping the water would ease the growling in his stomach. He probably should have set up shop, he hadn't eaten since before his day long bus trip. His guitar case was between him and the dumpster, another trick to keep anyone from trying to take it. His guitar was his most prized possession, and the only way he made enough money to keep himself alive. Exhaustion set into his bones, and his stomach gave another growl, demanding food dan simply didn't have. It wasn't easy, wandering the streets and playing for table scraps, but it was worth it to Dan. Someone walked by the entrance to the alley, and dan pulled his feet in a little closer. The footsteps paused, and came down the alley. For a brief second, Dan hoped it was Egoraptor, and he could watch him paint directly instead of from afar. But his hopes were quickly dashed when a man a head shorter than him but built like a linebacker stopped in front of him. 

"You need to fucking leave." The man spoke in a gruff voice. Dan apparently didn't move fast enough, because before he could process what was happening, the man grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet. 

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. I'll leave." Dan held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Even if he had been eating properly, he couldn't take this man on and besides, Danny was a lover not a fighter. He just wanted to play his guitar and sing and make people smile. 

"I've seen you around before, you fucking freeloader. Why don't you get a fucking job like the rest of us?" The man demanded, still holding onto Dan's shirt by the collar. The smell of booze was thick from this distance. Dan tried to pry the man's hand off of him, but that was apparently the wrong move. Pain exploded in his chest before he even realized the man had reeled back. Finally he dropped dan. Dan tried to gather his belonging but the man kicked him in his ribs, adding to the pain already in his chest. Dan curled around his guitar case, hoping to protect his stomach and his guitar at the same time. He had no idea what he'd done to offend this man so, some people just held hatred in their hearts. Kick after kick landed in his ribs and side and dan felt his vision going black around the edges. The combination of his lack of food and the pain racking his body was too much. Dan's eyes slid closed and he swore he heard someone yell from the entrance of the alley. Dan was sure he was going to die at the hands of this stranger, but before he could dwell on it any longer, his mind went blank and he drifted into the darkness. 

\---

Much to his surprise, dan slowly blinked awake, with the morning sun shining in his eyes. He was in a bed... in a house? He sat up, and gasped in pain when he did so, suddenly remembering the night before. But where was he? How did he get here? Dan looked frantically around until his eyes fell on his backpack and guitar case set up in the corner. He breathed a sigh of relief, at least he had his guitar. Dan heard movement from somewhere in the house and realized if he wanted to get away, he had to get moving. He got off the bed, his whole body screaming in protest as he did so. He couldn't remember a time he had felt so weak, and had been in so much pain. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him it's been two days since he last ate. Dan steeled himself once more. He slung his backpack over his shoulder with a grunt and picked up his guitar before moving towards the door and pushing his way into the hallway. 

Every step sent tendrils of pain shooting from his chest. He leaned heavily against the wall. Dan took another step before it was too much and he collapsed onto the floor with a cry of anguish. He groaned. He was trapped, brought here by god knows who. 

"Oh shit man, I didn't know you were up. Are you ok?" Dan turned forwards the voice and saw a man who looked strangely familiar. He had chestnut brown hair with one blonde streak, about as tall as Dan but far more built than dan. Dan couldn't answer his question, he was too busy staring. Whoever this man was, Dan wasn't expecting him to be so attractive. Suddenly the man knelt down and threw one of Dan's arms across his shoulders. He led Dan back to the bedroom and the bed, Dan leaning heavily into him the whole time. His teeth were gritted in an attempt to distract himself from the pain encircling his body. "Were you trying to leave?" The man asked as he got Dan settled back in the bed. Dan still didn't answer, unsure of this man and his intentions. "I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to wake up to explain where you were and what's going on. I'm Arin by the way." The man, Arin, reached out his hand to Dan. Dan took it hesitantly and shook it. 

"I'm Dan." He said at last. Arin seemed delighted he finally spoke.

"Well Dan, I found you last night when that guy was attacking you. I would have taken you straight to the hospital but uh, I know how they treat homeless people. I didn't want to just leave you. So I figure we can get some food in you, you can shower and borrow some clean clothes and I'll take you to the clinic instead." Arin smiled at him. Dan was shocked, Arin had rescued him?

"Why?" Dan hadn't meant to ask that question outloud and Arin seemed confused by it. 

"I mean, I can't imagine you feel very good. You kind of got the shit kicked out of you." Arin laughed a little. Dan shook his head. 

"Why did you rescue me? I'm nothing. Just a drifter." Dan looked down at the blanket with that. 

"I couldn't just leave you there. That dude easily could have killed you. I just wanted to help you. And you need a doctor and a decent meal." Arin explained. Dan furrowed his brows. No one was ever nice to him just to be nice. There had to be something more to it. With a heavy heart Dan realized it was probably sex. Oh well, if that's what Arin wanted that's what he'll get. "...Dan?" With a start Dan realized Arin had still been talking. 

"Sorry, what?"

"I said Theres some clothes in the bathroom for you if you want to shower and put on some clean clothes. Then breakfast!" Arin clapped his hands together. Dan's stomach gave a low growl that Arin must have heard. He laughed a little. "I'll cook while you shower. Bathroom is across hall, I'll be downstairs." With that Arin left, presumably to begin cooking. With careful steps, Dan made his way towards the bathroom. Taking off his clothes was a struggle, his torso screaming in pain the whole  
Time. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, purple spots blooming across his chest like wild flowers in a field. He looked like he'd been trampled by a horse, the bruising extending to his back as well. Carefully, he got into the shower, and the hot water relaxed his aching muscles some. It had been ages since he had a hot shower, he was going to enjoy this. 

\---

"Why the hell did you bring him here?" Ross demanded, watching his roommate move around the kitchen. He heard the shower turn on upstairs and rolled his eyes. Great, the drifter was in their shower. 

"Because he needs a doctor, Ross. I couldn't just leave him." Arin couldn't believe Ross was suggesting Arin just left the poor man on the street, injured and half starved. 

"You should have just dropped him off at the hospital. He's not your problem." Ross hissed. Arin stopped stirring the eggs to turn around look at Ross. 

"You know how they treat homeless people. He would have been labeled a pill seeker and locked in the psych ward." Arin folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't about to let this man become a victim of the system; not when he had the chance to do something about it. 

"He probably is, Arin! You don't know anything about him! He could be a drug dealer or a murderer or worse, a cop! What if he's an undercover cop sent to catch us?" Ross was agitated to say the least. Arin just brings home a stranger, threatening to blow their entire operation. No one outside their friend group was allowed in the house for a reason and Arin brings home a drifter without even consulting him! 

"He's not a cop. I've seen him around before. He just plays his guitar for tips. He's harmless, and severely injured. He's staying until he's healed and that's final." Arin turned back to the eggs he was cooking to demonstrate just how final it was. He heard Ross sigh behind him and slide of his chair. Moments later the front door opened and slammed shut. Arin sighed after his roommate. Ross could be so hard headed sometimes. Arin was just trying to help someone in need. 

\---

When dan stepped from the shower he felt renewed. He dried himself off with a towel and ran a comb through his curls before getting dressed. He pulled on the pants Arin had left him, sweatpants with the drawstring tied as tight as it will go, and the shirt, a plain t shirt that hung off his thin frame. There was also a soft grey hoodie that dan pulled on, being this skinny meant he was cold most of the time. 

He made his way downstairs and was greeted by the sight of Arin and an incredible breakfast spread. There were pancakes and toast and a pile of scrambled eggs. Dans mouth began to water at the sight, it had been so long since he'd had a hot breakfast. Arin gestured for him to sit down. "I didn't know what you would want, so I made a little of everything. Coffee?" Arin explained, getting up to fix his own cup. Dan nodded. "Well dig in." Arin said, returning to the table with two cups of coffee. Dan started with pancakes and a helping of eggs, and then toast when that wasn't enough. He had a second serving of eggs before he finally felt full and sat back in his chair to sip his coffee. 

"So what's the plan?" Dan asked, stirring his cup. He needed to know how Arin planned to sneak out of the clinic so he could be ready. Arin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"We're going to the clinic to get you checked out." Arin said, curiosity heavy in his voice. Did dan already forget? 

"No I know but afterwards. What's your plan for sneaking out of the clinic?" 

"Why would we sneak out?" Dan really wasn't making any sense. Maybe he had hit his head when he went down. Arin reminded himself to mention that to the doctor. 

"I don't have any money. I can't pay for a doctor. So we're sneaking out afterwards, right?" Dan was looking at Arin like he was the one not making any sense. 

"Dan, buddy, I'm gonna pay for the clinic. No worries man, ok? Let's get going though it's gonna be a long wait." Arin collected their empty plates and took them to the sink, abruptly ending the conversation. Something didn't sit right with Dan. Why would this stranger pay for Dan to see a doctor? Dan knew he needed to stay on his toes until he figured out what Arin wanted with him. 

Arin helped Dan into the car, and off to the clinic they went. Dan watched the city pass by in a blur, itching to get out and set up shop. He was stuck for a while though. They pulled up to the clinic, and Arin helped dan out of the car and inside. 

Two hours later, dan was being helped back into the car, this time a paper bag with pill bottles inside rattling in his hand. Arin climbed into the driver side after getting Dan settled. "Holy shit dude, 125 lbs? How long have you been on the streets?" Arin asked in shock. He knew the drifter had felt light when he carried him home, but he wasn't expecting that. Arin had no idea how the older man was still standing. Dan shrugged. 

"Like 3 or 4 years? I can't really remember. The days sort of fade into each other after a while." Dan looked down at the bag in his hand. He had 2 fractured ribs and almost all the rest were bruised to hell, not to mention all the bruises in his skin. He was ordered to gain weight, the doctor said he would never heal at his current weight, his body needed nutrition to do its job. "I'll just grab my backpack and guitar and be out of your hair man, thanks for saving me though." 

"Woah no no, you're not going anywhere. Or at least, I'd prefer if you stayed. You heard the doctor. You need to rest and put on some weight. Let me help you out. You can stay in our guest room." Arin flashed a smile at Dan before turning back to the road. Dan mulled over what he said. It would be nice to rest his aching bones for a while. He'd been on the road for so long and while he loved it, he was starting to get lonely. Ok, so Dan would stay with Arin. And whatever Arin wanted in return, he would get. It's not like dan hadn't traded sex for lodging before. 

Arin helped Dan settle on the couch before heading to the kitchen to fetch them lunch. Arin's roommate appeared on the stairs. He was shorter than dan, and thin, but not the sort of thin dan was. He had messy dirty blonde hair. He glared at dan like he was willing the man to catch on fire and he stalked into the kitchen. Dan heard them whispering in hushed voices, just low enough Dan couldn't make it out. Arin and the man appeared moments later, Arin handing dan a glass of water so he could take his pills. "Dan this is Ross, my roommate. Ross, Dan." Arin introduced. Ross nodded stiffly. 

"Drifter." He muttered before disappearing back upstairs. Arin chuckled nervously. 

"Sorry about him. He takes a bit to warm up to people." Arin explained. Dan nodded his understanding. He took his first dose of pain medication while Arin went back into the kitchen. Soon Dan's eyelids grew heavy as exhaustion set in. Dan was still weak, and fell into a dreamless sleep with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan meets the rest of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day! Have some angst!

Dan woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. He still wasn't used to that. He struggled to sit up, but a knock on the door made him pause. He called for them to enter and Arin came in. 

"Oh good! You're up!" Arin cheered. Dan eyed him warily, he still had no idea what Arin wanted from him. "Today I thought I'd take you down to the cafe my best friend runs and then we can go shopping for some new clothes for you." Arin was grinning, and something about his smile made Dan's stomach flip. But he pushed the feeling away, there was no way Arin would be interested in someone like him. Instead, Dan shot Arin a confused look. 

"You do remember I'm a drifter right? I haven't been able to play for days. I don't have money for new clothes." What was it about being homeless that Arin wasn't getting? 

"I'm going to pay for the clothes. Seriously man, I want to help you." Arin answered easily, sitting next to dan on the edge of the bed. Dan searched his eyes for any sign that Arin was lying, though he didn't really know Arin well enough to see that. But he did see kindness in the warm brown eyes of the other man, a softness hidden away. Maybe he really did want to help. Dan nodded after a long moment. 

"Yeah ok, I really appreciate that man." Dan was startled when Arin suddenly stood up again. 

"Great! Come downstairs for breakfast then." And with that he was gone, and Dan was once again alone. He took a deep breath, Arin reminded him a little bit of a hurricane. He seemed so genuine in his want to help, but Dan knew better. Everyone lies, some people are just better at it. Dan shook his head, trying to get how beautiful Arin looked when he smiled out of his thoughts. Failing at that, dan made his way downstairs with careful steps, trying not to jostle any ribs, and joined Arin for breakfast. 

\---

"So how did you end up a drifter?" Arin asked as they drove through LA. They were headed towards the cafe Arin had mentioned earlier, though Dan didn't know the name of it. 

"I just sort of.. did. I had a couple of failed bands and I just said fuck it. I wanted to play music and travel so I sold all my possessions and hit the road. It's been hard, but it's been fun." Dan smiled fondly. He had so many stories from his years on the road, it really makes all the hardship worth it. But it had all caught up with him now that he had rested a few days, and he didn't know if he could ever go back. He felt much like an injured animal who could never be released back into the wild. 

"You ok man?" Arin asked after dan had been quiet for much too long. He stole a glance at the older man. Dan was leaning his head against the window, his hair hiding his face. Arin couldn't imagine all the things he'd been through, just to chase a dream. Dan finally looked up to meet his eyes. For the first time Arin noticed the deep bags underneath the man's eyes, the way his face was just slightly sunken in. Arin's heart went out to him. Arin wondered how long it had been since Dan had gotten a good nights sleep. 

Before dan could answer Arin, they pulled up at the cafe. Dan looked up to read the sign. "Naughty &  
Nice Coffee Bar? What is this a gentleman's cafe?" Arin snorted out at a laugh as he pulled the door open and stepped aside so Dan could enter. 

"Nah, you'll see." Was the only answer Dan received. And he did see. Looking around was not what he expected. It looked very much like a typical cafe, and very much nothing like a typical cafe. Big overstuffed chairs and couches surrounding the register and coffee bar where all the drinks were made. But the walls were black, decorated with pastel paintings of forests and wild animals. Insects in glass shadow boxes were hanging up here and there, each painstakingly  
Pinned and labeled. Dan admired the handiwork; even if did give him the creeps, just a touch. 

"Arin!" The woman behind the counter cheered. She had long black hair that fell almost to her waist, and a blonde streak that matched Arin's. She had striking emerald eyes and dark makeup with eyeliner wings sharp enough to cut glass. She was stunning. Dan trailed after Arin as Arin approached the counter. The woman threw her arms around Arin from across the counter and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a dark purple lipstick mark on his cheek. He scowled and grabbed a napkin in an attempt to wipe it off. "Who's your friend?" She asked when she finished laughing at Arin's discomfort. Dan shifted uncomfortably. Friend? They could never be friends, Arin would never want to be. 

"This is Dan." Arin gestured towards dan as he finished wiping the lipstick off his cheek. "Dan this is my best friend since high school, Suzy." The woman, Suzy, waved Dan over. When he was close enough she leaned across the counter to hug him as well, squeezing him tight. Dan didn't really know what to do and stepped back a little when she released him. 

"Uh, hello." Dan finally said. Suzy giggled. 

"No need to be shy! Any friend of Arin's is a friend of mine! Holly! Come meet Dan!" Suzy called over her shoulder. 

"Coming!" A voice called back. Moments later another woman appeared, the complete opposite of Suzy. She had feathery pink hair that stopped just below her ears, was wearing a t-shirt and a baby pink skirt, with socks up to her knees. She was adorable, every bit as beautiful as Suzy, just in her own way. 

"Oh I get it now." Dan whispered to Arin as Suzy greeted the other woman with a kiss. Oh. Arin laughed. 

"Told you." He whispered back. 

"I'm holly!" The woman introduced as she held out her hand towards Dan. Dan shook her hand, but when he moved to pull away holly held onto his hand. She placed her other hand on top. "Oh dear, you are so skinny. Come, sit. We'll get you some food." Holly pulled Dan down the counter until she could come around it and lead him to a table, despite his feeble protests. Dan guessed Arin had told them who he was. 

"I don't have any money to pay." Dan whispered, not wanting to alert the entire cafe to his financial situation. Holly waved him off. 

"Nonsense. Arin and Ross never pay, neither will you. You're family now." Holly winked at Dan like she knew something he didn't, and turned back to the bar. "Barry! Come out here please dear!" Holly called. Moments later a man, presumably Barry, came out from the back, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He was in a button up plaid shirt and nice jeans, an apron tied around his waist. He had a pen tucked behind his ear. Woah, now he was cute. Dan couldn't believe Arin spent every day surrounded by such beautiful people.

"Yeah hols?" Barry flashed a smile. Dan was busy staring and didn't hear the tinkling of the bell as Ross came in. Ross glared at Dan as he sidled up to Arin. 

"Make Dan here a sandwich would you please? And a coffee." Holly smiled sweetly at dan before disappearing into the back once more. Barry nodded and got to work. It wasn't long before he was presenting Dan with a turkey sandwich and a steaming cup of coffee. Before Barry turned to leave Dan stopped him. 

"Barry right?" Dan smiled at Barry, slipping into his flirty nature with ease. Barry smiled back and nodded. "So are you naughty, or are you nice?" Dan asked, tilting his head to the side and running one finger over the lip of his mug. Barry immediately went red and smiled shyly. 

"Hey Barry needs to come over here and help me with something now, right now please!" Ross suddenly yelled from across the room. Dan jumped a little. Barry looked back at Ross and rolled his eyes. He turned back to Dan. 

"Sorry about him. Let's chat soon though, ok?" Barry flashed another smile, still looking rather flustered and rushed off to Ross. Dan smirked to himself. Still got it. Dan sat up a little straighter when Suzy slid into the chair across from him with all the grace of royalty. 

"Sorry about Ross, he's kind of an asshole." Suzy laughed, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Did I do something wrong? I figured Barry was single." Dan asked. Suzy laughed again, harder this time. 

"Oh Barry is single. Ross has been pining after him for years but won't make a move. Maybe he will now that he realizes there's competition." 

"Oh so are Ross and Arin open?" When Arin hadn't immediately asked for sex in return for helping Dan, he figured Arin and Ross were an item. It also explained why Ross was so upset about Dan being there. Maybe they weren't out yet. Suzy looked at dan, confused. 

"Arin and Ross aren't together." Suzy said, the corner of her mouth twitching up in a smile. "So tell me about you." Suzy focused back on Dan. 

"Well I grew up in jersey, and I've been a drifter for about 4 years now, I think. I can't really remember how long." Dan answered after taking a bite of the sandwich Barry prepared for him. God it was good. It had been so long since dan had eaten this much food two days in a row. He couldn't believe his luck. Suzy nodded at him to go on, and dan shrugged in response. "That's it." 

Suzy smiled and thanked him for stopping in and saying hello before making her way back to Arin and Ross. Arin saw Dan watching them and came over, taking the seat Suzy had left. 

"So as soon as you're done we're gonna head out and get some clothes." Arin flashed that grin again, the one that made his whole face brighten and dan felt his stomach flip. It better not do that every time he's around Arin. 

"You really don't need to do this. I can just be out of your hair." Dan really didn't want to leave, but he hated being a mooch. He would have to play soon to start paying Arin back. 

"Please Dan. Let me help you. You deserve some good in your life. I can't imagine what you've been through." Arin reached out and took Dan's hand, and electricity shot through dan. He felt his eyes tearing up but tried to wipe them away with the back of his free hand. "Hey woah, are you ok?" Arin scooted his chair next to dan. He wasn't sure if dan would be ok with touching but dan turned and collapsed against him. Arin rubbed his back and whispered comforts as dan cried. Dan sat up finally and used a napkin to wipe his face. 

"Shit I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just been so long since someone was this nice and I don't get it. What do you want from me?" Dan lowered his voice. "Is it sex? I'm fine with that, just tell me." Dan couldn't take waiting for Arin to make a move anymore. He needed to know what was expected of him. Arin immediately jumped back, a look of shock on his face. Oh no, Arin's mad, dan started to panic. Arin must have seen the panic on dans face because he composed himself once more. 

"No man, not at all. I don't expect anything from you, ok? I really just want to help you out. Get you back on your feet. Everyone deserves kindness, don't you think?" 

"Everyone but me." Dan muttered, almost low enough Arin didn't hear. But Arin did catch it, and his heart shattered all over again. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know what had happened to make dan see himself that way. He pulled the older man into a hug. 

Arin knew it would be a long road to get Dan back on his feet, but Arin was prepared to give him everything he needed. Arin had only know him a couple days, but Arin knew he was special. He just needed help to see it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin begin to trust each other. Ross refuses to trust Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's lots of angst for the first few chapters. Enjoy.

The next few days, Dan mostly slept and ate what Arin cooked. Arin and Ross had to work, Arin had given dan a spare key so he could come and go as he pleased. 

Today was Friday, and Arin was cooking breakfast when dan got dressed and went downstairs. Arin looked up at dan and chuckled, shaking his head. Dan slid into one of the dining room chairs, waiting for Arin to explain. "Sorry. I just still can't believe you picked out jeans with holes already in them. I thought you'd want away from that." Arin teased. Dan scowled at him in fake offense. 

"I'll have you know it's a look. It's called style, Arin. Look it up." Dan replied, indignant. "Besides, I wanted to know what it was like to buy jeans with holes already in them, instead of because I had worn them for so long." Dan added quietly, picking at one of the loose strings on his knees. Arin shrugged and went back to cooking. Dan marveled at how easy it was to get along with Arin. He was sweet and funny, and much nicer than dan would have expected for someone with his build. He learned that Arin loved video games, and wasn't very good at them. But considering dan hadn't touched a video game since the 80's, he wasn't one to judge. Dan also learned Arin and Ross worked for an animation company, although they both did their own animations on the side, and Arin picked up voice acting work wherever he could. Dan had been amazed the first time he heard Arin doing voices.

When breakfast was done, Dan shooed Arin out of the kitchen so he could do the dishes. "It's the least I can do Arin, please." Dan reasoned with the younger man. Arin finally put his hands up in surrender and left the kitchen. Dan heard him call a goodbye as he and Ross headed out. Dan turned back to the sink, and started on the dishes, humming a little to himself. 

\---

"Are you still not talking to me?" Arin asked, sparing a glance at his silent companion as he drove them to work. Ross was looking pointedly out the window, refusing to answer. "Ross, come on man. Talk to me. He's a good guy, I swear." Arin pleaded. The car rolled to a stop at a red light and Arin looked fully at Ross. Ross was never this quiet. He always had some story to tell, that usually ended up not being a story at all. As the light switched to green, Arin rolled through and began driving again. He sighed. Finally Ross shifted in his seat and sat up. 

"You know what's wrong Arin." Ross said at last, as if that was the answer Arin had been looking for all along. 

"Not unless you tell me man. Come on. We've been best friends, and partners in crime, for how long now?" Arin joked, trying to get Ross to crack a smile. He saw the corner of the aussie's mouth twitch and considered that a win. 

"Are you gonna leave me for him?" Ross asked, so quiet Arin almost missed it entirely over the hum of the engine. Arin couldn't help but laugh, which bought him a glare from Ross. Arin quickly regained his composure so he could answer properly. 

"Ross, dude, you sound like a jealous lover. I know your ex partner in Australia burned you pretty bad, but you can trust me. Dan isn't going to replace you, I'm just trying to help a guy get back on his feet." Arin hoped Ross would forgive him. Ok, he probably should have cleared it before he brought the drifter home, but he couldn't just leave him! Ross seemed to deflate. 

"I just don't trust people Arin, you know that." Ross turned back to the window, putting an end to the conversation. He seemed less angry though, and Arin was going to take that. Ross would get over it, he always did. Arin knew Ross had a good reason for being so cautious about new people. His partner in Australia had gotten caught one night and in order to get a lesser charge, he flipped and ratted out Ross. Suddenly, everyone in Perth knew the identity of the street artist who had been painting their town for many years. Ross served his sentence, a few months in jail and some community service cleaning his art off walls, and then he had fled to the states, hoping no one here knew him. Part of the appeal of being a street artist was working in the shadows, no one knowing the true name of the artist. With the anonymity gone, Ross couldn't stay. People approached him all the time. News of his arrest hadn't travelled far outside of Perth, however, and Ross had escaped. But he remained paranoid of strangers, convinced anyone would flip on him given the chance. Arin had spent years building his trust. Arin pulled the car into the parking garage of their work, and the two men went about their day. 

\---

Dan turned the water off as he set the last dish in the drying rack. He could have used the dishwasher, but he like doing dishes and giving himself time to think. Drying his hands on the hand towel hanging off the oven, he checked the time. 11:30. His plan for today was to take his guitar down to Suzy and Holly's cafe and see if they minded if he played outside. He was going to have to start paying Arin back somehow. It was a little late in the day to only be setting up now, but LA was busy and hopefully he could make the lunch rush at the cafe. 

His aching ribs protested as he bent to pick up his guitar, but he ignored that. He locked the door with the spare key on the way out. Dan had been to the cafe a couple times now, mostly when he was bored at Arin's waiting for him and Ross to return. Arin had tried to leave Dan bus fare and even let him use his car, but dan had turned down both. He loved walking through LA, and it had been a very long time since he had driven last. 

By noon dan had made it to the cafe. He pushed his way inside and Barry looked up as the bell jingled it's greeting, signaling dans arrival. Barry smiled at him as dan approached. "Hey Dan! What can I get going for you?" Barry greeted. Dan shook his head. 

"I can't afford to buy anything right now, and I can't keep taking free stuff from you guys." Dan appreciated all the kindness everyone had shown, but he hated thinking he was taking money from such hard working people by accepting free food and coffee. Barry shrugged it off. "Are Suzy or holly here?" Dan asked. He was nervous now that it was time to ask. He had never really had the chance to ask if he could play outside a store, but it only seemed right since these were Arin's friends. Barry nodded and called for Suzy over his shoulder. Moments later she appeared from the back, and she smiled wide when she saw dan. When she reached the counter she leaned over and pulled dan into a tight squeeze, one he was far more prepared for this time around. 

"Hello danny! What can I do for you?" She cheered when she released him. Dans gaze dropped to the floor, and one hand tangled itself in his hair. He was anxious, what if Suzy didn't want a drifter outside her store? What if he drove away customers and caused these nice folks to lose money? What if- 

Dan's spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a dainty hand taking his and gently untangling it from his hair. Suzy lowered their hands but didn't let go. "What's going on Dan? It's ok, you can talk to me." Suzy beamed at him. He took a deep breath. 

"I was wondering if I could set up, and play for tips." Dan asked, finally meeting Suzy's emerald gaze. "You guys can have a cut off the tips I make, if you want." Dan didn't really want to do that, but it was only fair since he was on their property. 

"Of course you can play outside! I think that would be lovely. It'd really make us stand out from the other cafe's. I'll get you a stool!" Suzy decided to ignore the last part of his statement, and rushed off before he could ask again. Dan was relieved. He waved goodbye to Barry and exited the cafe, Suzy joining him a moment later with a stool. She patted him on the shoulder and wished him good luck before disappearing inside once more. Dan set his case down and opened it up, running his hands over the smooth wood of his guitar as he removed it. The weight of the guitar in his hands, the pull of the strap across his back felt familiar, made him feel whole. 

A crowd quickly gathered as dan began to play. He smiled and met the eyes of everyone who came to watch. Dan played through the lunch rush, catching the attention of many as the came and went, shuffling along to the rest of their day. 

Inside the cafe, Suzy pulled holly aside. "Do you see how busy it is with dan playing outside?" She asked her wife. Holly met her excited smile. 

"People love him!" Holly agreed. She could tell Suzy was working on a plan, and she couldn't wait to see what it was. Suzy made Dan a drink and a sandwich and breezed outside to make him take a break and eat before Holly was able to question her further. 

\---

After dinner that night, dan tried to give the tips he had made that day to Arin. Suzy had rejected his offer of giving her a cut, saying the business he brought in covered it. 

"No way man, keep your money. You don't owe me anything." Arin was rejecting dans offer as well, pushing the wad of bills back towards dan across the table. Dan watched Arin carefully, but Arin gestured for him to pick up the money. "It's ok, seriously. You earned that, you should save it." Arin insisted. Hesitantly, Dan put the money away again. Arin had said he just wanted to help, but that didn't make any sense to Dan. Everyone wanted something in exchange for their help. Nothing was ever free. Dan got up to do the dinner dishes like he had for breakfast, shooing Arin out of the kitchen. He let his mind drift as he scrubbed them. It had felt so good to shower everyday, and sleep in a bed so many days in a row. It was slow but his ribs were on the mend, it was easier to get around now. He really was thankful to Arin for what he did. Dan thought about what might have happened if Arin had not come to his rescue. He was sure his attacker would have killed him, he had so much anger in his eyes. Dan remembered them vividly, staring at him with so much hate and disgust. 

"Shit!" Dan yanked his hand back as he realized the water was too hot and had burned him. "Oh fuck." He muttered, grabbing a hand towel to dry his hand off. 

"Dan?" Arin popped his head into the kitchen, confusion written on his face. He softened when he saw dan clutching his hand and came over. "Shit man, what did you do?" 

"Got distracted. Burned my hand a little." Dan said with a pained laugh. Arin disappeared and came back with a first aid kit. He opened it up and pulled out some ointment and a band-aid. He gently took Dan's hand in his, turning it over to see the burn on the back of his hand. Dans breath hitched at how gently Arin held his hand. He noticed faintly the younger man smelled of the body wash in the shower Dan had been using, and the laundry soap scent that clung to Dan's clothes drifted from Arin as well. With a skip of his heart Dan realized he smelled like Arin. Why did that make his heart skip? Dan grasped at anything else to focus on, and noticed when Arin reached for the band-aid that his fingertips were stained with paint, as if he had been spray painting something. 

"Were you spray painting something?" Dan questioned, tilting his head to the side. Arin looked up at him and dan swore he saw something that looked like panic flicker across his face, but it was gone before Dan could be sure. 

"Oh, I'm a tagger. I was out last night tagging a couple buildings." Arin answered, hoping dan wouldn't notice it was a bit too quick to be honest. Dan studied Arin's face for a moment longer. 

"Oh ok." Was all he responded. Arin finished cleaning up Dan's burn after that and dan thanked him. Arin took over doing the dishes, and launched into some story about an animation he was working on for work. Dan listened to him talk but wasn't taking anything in, his mind focused on how his hand still burned from where arin had held it, and his heart was still racing. When Arin finished dishes, Dan trailed him out into the living room to watch a movie. 

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Arin noticed dan had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the drifter'a thin frame. On instinct dan snuggled further into the blanket. Arin couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked sleeping there. Arin blushed as he remembered how close they had been earlier, how warm Dan's hand was in his. Arin forced himself to look back at the movie and stop staring at Dan. 

Arin felt himself drifting to sleep when Dan stirred next to him. He looked over and saw Dan's brows furrowed. He murmured something, and his hand twitched. "No!" Dan cried out suddenly, trying to lash out. Arin quickly realized Dan was having a nightmare and moved to kneel next to dan. 

"Dan!" Arin called, shaking Dan's shoulders. Dans eyes flew open, gaze fixed on the ceiling. He shot up into a sitting position, looking around wildly. He seemed to panic, his eyes wide and unseeing. Arin reached out to him and grabbed his hand. Dan jerked away but froze when he looked over at Arin. His eyes seemed to focus on Arin, full of recognition. 

"Arin?" Dan asked carefully, as if Arin would disappear if he spoke too loud. 

"Yeah Dan, it's me. You're safe." Arin nodded. Dan stared for another moment before falling forward and draping himself over Arin. Arin was caught off guard but returned the hug nonetheless. He got up carefully and sat next to Dan, pulling his legs over his lap and letting Dan cling to him. Dan was shaking in Arin's lap. Arin didn't push him to talk, just rubbed his back until he calmed down again. 

"When I opened my eyes, I couldn't remember where I was. But then I saw you and it all came back." Dan finally managed. He hadn't been that scared in a long time. Arin didn't respond, just held him close and continued to rub his back. If Arin made Dan feel safe than Arin would let him stay like this as long as he needed. 

Eventually Dan drifted back to sleep, still clinging to Arin as if he would disappear if he let go. Arin stayed awake most of the night, in case Dan needed him. He would always be there if Dan needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you want, follow me on tumblr @onlyhereforegobang, feel free to message me with questions or whatever!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write.

Dan blinked awake as sun streamed in through the blinds of the living room window. He felt something solid and warm below him. With a start, Dan realized he was still laying on Arin. Dan jerked back, but misjudged and toppled onto the floor. He groaned, falling off a couch was not good for his injured ribs, and sat up. Dan whipped his head up at the sound of a snicker. 

"Sleep well, drifter?" Ross asked, the word drifter coming out like molasses, as if he couldn't bear to say it. Ross was leaning against the entryway to the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands. Dan smiled at him, he was going to melt this Aussie's heart one way or another. 

"Yeah man, slept great. Is there any coffee left?" Dan put on his most sincere voice. Ross rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. Dan heard the sound of someone pouring something into the sink. Ross walked back out and up the stairs. 

When Dan finally managed to pull himself up, he wandered into the kitchen. The coffee pot was empty, sitting next to the sink. There was a small puddle of coffee that hadn't quite made it down the drain. "Goddammit Ross." Dan muttered to himself. 

"What did Ross do now?" Arin asked, stumbling into the kitchen. Dan turned to look at him and his heart leapt into his throat. Arin was adorable with his hair mussed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dan cleared his throat. 

"He poured the whole coffee pot down the drain. Hey man, about last night-" Dan's apology was cut off by Arin raising a hand to stop him. 

"No need to apologize. It's ok. I'm just glad I could help." Arin smiled sleepily at the older man. Dan felt his face flush and spun around to face the cabinets again. He began rifling through them while he spoke. 

"Seriously though, thank you. It won't happen again. Aha!" Dan exclaimed as his fingers wrapped around a box of cinnamon tea. It had been so long since he'd been able to enjoy a cup of tea. 

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Arin insisted. "We're bros. I'll always be there for you." Dan paused in what he was doing. Bros? That can't be right. He turned back to look at Arin, who had moved to sit in a bar stool at the island. 

"We're bros?" Dan asked, surprising himself with the question. Why would he say that out loud? Arin shot him a questioning glance. 

"Yeah man. Of course we are. Unless you don't want to be?" Arin seemed nervous for a moment. Dan shook his head. 

"I want to be. It's not that. I just... wasn't expecting it." Dan rushed to explain. Arin opened his mouth to question dan further but Dan went back to making his tea. He wasn't ready for where that conversation was going. Not when he couldn't even look at Arin without his heart speeding up. 

\---

"So, what was the nightmare about anyway?" Arin asked. They were seated across from each other at one of the little tables at the cafe having lunch. Dan took a drink of his smoothie to prolong having to answer. 

"It was nothing. It was just.. I was on the streets again and I was hungry and weak." Dan answered finally. Arin seemed to understand he didn't want to talk about it any further and let the conversation drop. The truth is Dan's dream had been far darker than that, flashes of the man who had attacked him made dan shake his head to try and clear it. Arin took notice, but didn't push the older man. 

After lunch dan set up shop outside the cafe to play for a few hours. Since he wasn't paying for a place to sleep, he didn't need to play all day anymore. Arin stood at the counter talking to Suzy. They could hear the drifter's singing in short bursts whenever the door swung open. Arin felt his heart skip a beat every time he caught it. Dan had an incredible singing voice, and everyone coming into the cafe seemed to agree. "He's good." Suzy said, interrupting Arin's thoughts. 

"Huh? Yeah. He's incredible." Arin replied distantly, still staring out the window. Suzy snapped her fingers in front of Arin's face, bringing his gaze back to her.

"I want to hire him." She stated, more a command than anything else. What Suzy wanted, Suzy usually got. Arin put his hands up in defense. 

"Don't look at me. Ask him. I'm sure he'd love that." Arin could tell Dan was struggling with letting Arin pay for things for him. It might help lift his spirits to have a job. "Hey, do you know what the symptoms for ptsd are?" Arin asked, lowering his voice slightly. Suzy raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Nightmares, paranoid ideation, flashbacks, anxiety? Why?" Suzy rattled off the first few symptoms that came to mind. She watched Arin's face shift to one of concern. 

"Dan had a nightmare last night." Arin looked back at the drifter through the window. He seemed so happy and relaxed, singing to his small crowd. 

"I wouldn't worry too much. He's been through a lot. Just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get worse." Suzy pat Arin on the shoulder and smiled gently at him when he turned back to look at her again. He was always grateful for Suzy's wisdom and kindness. Briefly, Suzy remembered the panic attack dan had when asking her to play outside the other day, and decided to tuck that into her memory for later. 

An hour later, Dan packed his guitar away for the day and headed back inside the cafe. He grinned at Arin and Suzy. "Hey man, ready to head home for dinner?" Dan asked as he approached the two. 

"Before you go, I have a question for you Dan." Suzy looked at him very seriously and dan became nervous. 

"Ok? Go ahead." Dan fought to keep his voice from trembling. Suzy smiled at him, trying to reassure him. 

"What do you think about playing here at the cafe? We'll pay you to play live music a few days a week. Think it over. If you want, you start in two weeks." Suzy retreated to the back at that, leaving dan standing in a daze. 

"Did... did she mean that?" Dan looked to Arin with tears in his eyes. She wanted to hire him? To play music? Arin smiled at him and nodded. 

"Suzy doesn't say things she doesn't mean. I promise you that." Arin said with a laugh. Dan broke out into a grin. He felt like cheering out loud. He held it in, but he was excited. He couldn't believe someone was actually going to pay him to play music. He trailed behind Arin out to the car, giddy about his new job. 

\---

Dan lay in the guest bedroom that night, staring up at the ceiling. The room was bathed in the pale blue glow of the moon. He couldn't believe his luck. First Arin had saved his life, offered him a place to stay, now Suzy was offering him a job. A real job. With a start, dan remembered the way holly had winked at him the first time they met. Had she been... flirting? Dan's heart sank as he realized they probably wanted him for other reasons, not just to work at the cafe. It only made sense. His playing wasn't good enough on its own to warrant a hiring out of nowhere. There was always a catch. With a sigh, Dan decided if that's what he had to do to play music for a job, that's what he would do. 

Despite his resolve, anxiety still stirred in his stomach. He fell into a restless sleep. 

\---

The nightmares did not stop. Dan had one almost every night for the next week. Some nights he woke on his own in a cold sweat, others he was woken by Arin. 

One night, dan was woken up by yet another nightmare. He looked around, but he had no clue where he was. A clock on the nightstand shone bright, 2:03 am. He had never seen the room before. Dan peeked out the window. What city was he in? Fear forced his heart rate up. He had no recollection of how he got here, or where he was. He was alone in this strange room. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a soft grey hoodie. They looked familiar, but not something he remembered buying. They looked too new to be his normal thrift shop finds. He saw his backpack and his guitar in the corner of the room. He rushed to gather them, and slipped out into the hallway. 

He crept down the unfamiliar hall and down some stairs. The more he looked around, the more scared he got. He had no idea how he had gotten to this house. A noise from another room made him freeze. Suddenly the living room was bathed in light. Arin was standing there, squinting in the sudden light. 

"Dan?" Arin questioned, rubbing his eyes. "Are you leaving?" 

Dan felt relief flood through him at the sight of Arin. He dropped his bag and set his guitar down before throwing his arms around the younger man. "Holy shit man, I'm so relieved to see you. How di-" dan cut himself off as he saw his arms and was reminded of what he was wearing. Arin's clothes... that's why they seemed familiar. Arin had given them to him. Dan looked around and slowly realized he was still in Arin's house, he had never left. Arin was watching dan look around, unease welling up inside him. 

"Dan? Are you ok?" Arin asked careful. When dan looked back at him, his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Dan collapsed against Arin and cried, Arin holding him and trying to comfort him. "Hey, you're ok. You're safe now. Everything is fine." Arin kept repeating himself until dan calmed down again. Dan straightened up and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of the hoodie. 

"I don't know what happened. I woke up from a nightmare and I had no idea where I was. I didn't know what city I was in or who's clothes I was wearing. But I saw you and remembered you and then everything else came back." Dan explained in a whisper, as if anything louder would bring it back. His heart was still slamming in his chest, fear prickling at the edge of his mind. 

"Danny... I think you should see a therapist." Arin said after a long moment. He watched Dan carefully, trying to gauge his reaction to Arin's suggestion. Dan stared at the floor, chewing on his bottom lip in concentration. It's not like he hadn't been to therapy before, but would Arin really want to put up with someone going through mental health problems? 

"No I'm fine." Dan insisted. Arin shot him a confused look. 

"You clearly aren't fine. I'm gonna put you on my health insurance from work, so you can see a therapist. You spent how long on the streets and you got attacked, you should talk to a professional." Arin pleaded. He just wanted to help dan get better. 

"Why do you keep helping me?" Dan felt all his conflicted feelings well up once more. He was so grateful for Arin's generosity but he was living on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop. Arin kept claiming there was no fine print, just bros helping bros, but dan knew that wasn't possible. Arin rolled his eyes playfully at dan. 

"I keep telling you. Just because I want to help you." Arin sounded annoyed by the question. 

"That doesn't make any sense." Dan muttered before he could stop himself. Arin wasn't going to let this one go. He held eye contact with dan until dan looked away, chewing nervously on his lip again. 

"What doesn't?" Arin pressed. He wasn't going to let Dan get away with this self deprication anymore. Dans hands flew to his side clenched into fists. 

"Why do you care?" Dan snapped. Arin took a step back. Maybe he had gone too far. "I'm nothing, Arin. I'm not worth your time or your money! I'm just a drifter! I don't deserve any of this. I'm nothing!" Dan felt hot tears sting his eyes once more but he forced them back this time. He was too tired to cry anymore. He needed to know what Arin wanted. "Tell me what you want from me, because I don't deserve all this for free." Dan added in a much softer voice. Arin felt his heart shatter at the speech dan had given. Tentatively, Arin stepped forward. He reached out and gently took Dan's hand, unfolding it from a fist and lacing their fingers together. Dan stared down at their hands in confusion, hoping Arin couldn't feel the slamming of his heart. 

"I promise you, I don't want anything from you. You do deserve this. Everyone does. Give therapy a shot, please. That's what you can do to repay me, you can take care of yourself." Arin offered up a smile to the other man. For the second time that night, dan found himself burying his face in Arin's shoulder as he cried. Arin held him close. After a long while, Arin convinced dan to sleep in his bed, so Arin was right there if dan needed him. At first they kept their distance, but dan was still scared and snuggled up to Arin, who gladly put his arms around the drifter. Dan laid awake in the darkness for a while, listening to Arin's heart beating in his chest. Finally, it was enough to lull dan into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan learns Arin's secret identity. Ross is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get fluffy and cute soon I swear! We just have a lot of hurt to get through first.

Dan knew he needed to make it up to Arin. He needed to repay all that Arin had done so far. Arin refused to accept any money. So Dan did the next thing he could think of. He cleaned. 

That's where Arin found Dan when he came home from work a few days after Dan had woken up not knowing where he was. Dan was standing on a step stool, dusting off the blades of the ceiling fan in the living room. Arin watched him with one eyebrow raised. 

"Oh hey Ar!" Dan called, not looking up from what he was doing. Arin had noticed that as Dan slowly got more comfortable, he started giving out pet names. Dan had his back to Arin as he stretched up to reach a far off fan blade. Arin's heart skipped a beat when Dan's shirt slid up, revealing a stretch of skin. Arin shook his head slightly to focus himself. 

"Should I have gotten you a maid costume on my way home?" Arin quipped easily. 

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Dan joked back, giving a little wiggle of his hips. Arin tried in vain to ignore the way his face suddenly felt hot. 

"Dude, what are you doing anyway?" Dan finally climbed down the step stool and stood in front of Arin. 

"What does it look like I was doing? I'm cleaning the house. When was the last time you cleaned that fan?" Dan asked, holding up his dust rag coated in dust. Arin shrugged. 

"Probably since before we lived here. Why are you cleaning the house?" 

"Gross, dude. I'm cleaning it because you won't take any money, and because apparently it's desperately needed. But once I start at the cafe, I'll give you rent every month." Dan tried. He was going to pay Arin back, one way or another. Arin shook his head. 

"No need. I don't even pay rent. I own this house." Before Dan could ask anything else, Arin breezed by him to change out of his work clothes. Dan stared after him. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Houses were expensive, and this one was huge. Two main bedrooms, and a converted office Ross insisted on using to sleep in. Dan hadn't seen the inside of Ross's room, but he was curious what was so special about an office that Ross just had to sleep in it. At the time of the tour, Arin had joked that Ross didn't sleep, he just worked all the time. 

Arin came back down stairs in sweatpants and a tank top and dan found himself staring just a little too long. He'd always had a soft spot for broad men, and arin looked so strong. His hair was still in it's messy bun, though half of it had fallen out. Arin went into the kitchen and dan followed him. 

"So what do you want for dinner?" Arin asked, grinning at dan. Dan noticed Arin looked tired, and when his hands lifted to futz with his bun, dan saw more paint on his hands. He must have been out tagging last night. Dan shrugged. 

"Whatever you want to make man. Hey, later this week can you take me to the thrift store? I want to see if I can find some nice clothes for work." Dan felt a burst of pride as he said that. He had work again, and it felt good. 

"Yeah, but wouldn't you want to pick up new clothes for work? I know some thrift shop finds can be awesome, but I thought you might want something brand new." Arin suggested casually. Dan looked down and shook his head. 

"I can't afford brand new clothes. I'm sure I can find some nice stuff at the thrift store." Arin decided to let it go, he would get dan some brand new clothes while they were out. Arin went about fixing breakfast for dinner, something he noticed dan loved. Dan sat at the island watching Arin cook, asking about Arin's day. At some point Ross drifted in, took a glass of milk and left once more, not even looking at Dan. 

"Did I do something to him?" Dan asked, staring at where Ross had disappeared upstairs. Arin shook his head. 

"No. He just... has a lot of trust issues." There was no way for Arin to explain without telling Dan the entire truth. "Hey, don't forget you have your first therapy appointment tomorrow." Arin reminded Dan. They had gotten Dan insured and scheduled with a therapist the previous day, Dan needed help as soon as possible. Dan was anxious about therapy. He started drumming his fingers nervously on the island. 

"Will you go with me?" Dan asked before he could stop himself. Arin paused only briefly before nodding and continuing his cooking. 

"If you want me to I will. But if you change your mind it's ok. It's your business." Arin replied. Dan nodded even though Arin had his back to him. Dan was grateful for how supportive Arin was. It felt like they had been friends for years, even though it had been only a couple weeks. Arin was honored dan would ask him to accompany him for something so personal. 

\---

Dans alarm went off at 9 the next morning, and he dragged himself into a sitting position as he fumbled with the clock radio to turn it off. He showered and got dressed and by the time he made his way downstairs, Arin was yawning in front of the coffee pot. "Sorry you had to get up early for me. I can walk to my appointment if you want to go back to sleep." Dan offered. He felt bad he was interrupting Arin's life. Arin waved him off with another yawn. 

"Don't worry about it. This is important. How are you feeling?" Arin asked. He placed a plate of last nights reheated breakfast dinner on the island and dan slid into the seat there. 

"I'm ok. Mostly nervous. What if they judge me?"

"Then we find you a different therapist. They have no right to judge you when you go looking for help." 

Dan chewed his lip. He didn't feel like eating. Anxiety was eating away at his stomach. Arin must have noticed because he came over and put a hand on Dan's shoulder. "It's going to be ok. I'll be right there with you." Arin said gently, smiling at the older man. Dan felt his heart flutter. Arin was so beautiful at such a close distance. Dan focused on getting food down to distract himself. He needed to remember Arin would never be interested in him. Not after all the things he'd done to get by on the streets. 

Arin was watching dan carefully. He could see the sadness in the older man's eyes as he ate, but Arin decided not to ask him any more questions. He didn't want to push their new friendship any further than it had been over the last few days. Arin was determined to make dan laugh every day though, even though they could only ever be friends. 

Dan washed the dishes from breakfast to try and calm his nerves. He shouldn't be so nervous, he's talked to a therapist before. But this was different, dan had done a lot of things most of society would look down on. 

The two drove in silence. Arin didn't want to be the first to break it, so he left dan to his thoughts. Dan was shaking just slightly as they got out of the car and walked towards the building. It looked like any other mental health facility. The women at the reception desk were sweet, handing dan a clipboard with paperwork to fill out. They sat down, and Arin did his best to look anywhere but the sheet dan was filling out. Dan looked to Arin to see if he was looking before disclosing his past battle with OCD. 

"So why don't you use Leigh?" Arin asked when dan had finished and had placed the clipboard upside down on his lap. He had learned Dan's first name when they had signed him up under Arin's healthcare plan. 

"Everyone just has always called me dan. I like it." Dan answered with a shrug. 

"I like Dan. But Leigh is pretty too." Arin watched as the slightest hint of pink touched Dan's cheeks. 

"Th-thanks." Dan managed, cursing himself for the way his throat closed at Arin's compliments. Dan convinced himself Arin was just being nice, trying to make him feel better about the day. Arin didn't mean that. His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name to walk him back to the therapists office. Dan almost couldn't stand, fear keeping him planted to his chair. Arin stood and offered his hand. Dan took it gratefully, before he talked himself out of it. Arin gave him a reassuring squeeze and they followed the woman who had called his name. 

Dans therapist was named Dr. Gwen. She seemed nice enough, kind blue eyes and dark hair pulled into a very professional looking bun. Not for the first time, dan was thankful therapists didn't wear doctors coats, it made everything more personal, less clinical. Dans leg was tapping an inhuman rythm in his nervousness. They went through the usual. She started by asking Dan why he was seeking therapy, what he needed help with. Dan squeezed Arin's hand who squeezed back, reminding dan he was right there with him. 

Dr. Gwen listened carefully, making notes in her notebook. She paused before she gave the diagnosis. "I have your diagnosis. But we may want to discuss it... privately." Her gaze slid over to Arin. Arin looked to Dan. 

"Don't worry man. I'll be in the waiting room, right outside, ok?" Dan nodded and Arin left the room. Dan looked back to his therapist. 

"What you experienced the other night was something I would call an episode. You have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD." Dans heart dropped into his stomach and the air left his lungs. He couldn't get it back. Dr. Gwen walked him through breathing exercises until he calmed once more. 

"Why?" Dan asked her. His head was spinning from being unable to breath, and his hands were clenched into fists. He slowly worked on releasing them. She seemed caught off guard by Dan's question. 

"Well usually it follows a traumatic event, but I think with you, your survival instinct kept it at bay until you were no longer in constant fight or flight mode, and being attacked pushed it over the edge as well." Dr. Gwen explained. Dan sat stunned for a moment. "Unfortunately that's the end of our time, but we can work through this." She encouraged with a smile. She reminded dan to set his next appointment with the front desk and with that, dan was back in the waiting room. He was still reeling, ptsd of all things. Arin smiled at him and got up from his chair to meet Dan halfway. Arin went through with setting his next appointment, and dan was glad to give him the reigns. Dr. Gwen wanted him to see her twice a week until his episodes were under control, and they would go from there. Dan elected to not tell Arin his new diagnosis. Dan was sure once Arin found out, he would kick him out. No one wants to put up with a mentally ill drifter. Arin noticed Dan was still being extremely quiet, but didn't say anything, and assumed Dan was just tired from all the talk about his past. 

When they got outside, dan realized they were right down the road from one of his favorite street art pieces. Suddenly, Dan was grinning, his inner turmoil briefly forgotten. "Oh shit! I know where we are! Come on man, I want to show you something!" Arin shot dan a confused look at his sudden mood switch, but if it was making dan smile, Arin would go anywhere. Arin followed Dan down a vaguely familiar looking street, until they turned down an alley Arin definitely recognized. 

Dan stopped in front of the art. This was one of his all time favorite of Egoraptor's. It was a unicorn, that looked like it was bursting through the bricks. A field behind it. Dan stood in awe for a moment before he looked to Arin. To Dan's confusion, Arin was standing back, barely looking at the piece. "This is my favorite in all the city. What do you think?" Dan wasn't sure why he wanted Arin to like it too, maybe because Arin was so talented, if he said it was good then it was. 

"It's ok." Was all Arin managed. He didn't understand how this could be Dan's favorite piece, it was one of his worst. The hooves on the unicorn were all wrong, and the bricks were the wrong shade of red. Arin could only see beginners mistakes when he looked at it. He had been off his game that night.

"What? Come on man. I know you're a tagger but are you too good for this guy?" Dan joked in mock offense. Arin sighed. He may as well tell Dan the truth, it was bound to come out sometime. Besides, Dan had just let Arin in on his first therapy appointment. Arin could trust him with this. 

"It's not that. I say it's ok because.. I'm him. I painted this. And I'm only ok." Arin answered after a long moment. Dan looked at him in shock. 

"You.... you're Egoraptor?" Dan whispered. Arin just nodded. "Holy shit dude! Ok? Ok?! You're fucking incredible!" Dan suddenly reached into his pocket and produced a beat up old flip phone. "Look!" Dan flipped the phone open and opened the photo album. There were pictures of every piece of art Arin had ever done, even ones long since painted over by the city trying to discourage him. Now it was Arin's turn to be shocked. This incredible musician who had been through god knows what, truly loved his art. Arin felt warmth spread through his chest like wildfire. 

"You really like my art that much?" Arin questioned. It was impossible. Arin was just ok, nothing special. 

"Yeah! Whenever I get into the city the first thing I do is look for any new art from you. And The Rubberninja. But I like your art the most." 

"Ross is The Rubberninja." Arin blurted, much to his own horror. Why had he said that? Ross was going to be pissed. If Dan's jaw dropped any further, it would fall off. 

"He's what? Oh my god! I've got to tell him how much I love his work!" Dan was ecstatic. He had managed to meet his favorite street artist and he never even knew. 

"You can't tell anyone, ever." Arin stressed. Dan nodded. 

"Of course dude! I love street artists! You stick it to the man better than anyone else because you do it with art!" Dan looked passionate as he gave his pep talk. They started their walk back to the car, dan bouncing excitedly the whole way. He kept telling Arin how incredible his art was, but Arin brushed the compliments off. Arin was waiting for Dan to take back his compliments, because Arin knew the truth. He was just ok. 

\---

"Why is the drifter looking at me like that?" Ross asked Arin, side eyeing Dan who was smiling broadly at Ross. 

"He knows." Was all Arin said, bracing himself for the shit that was about to hit the fan. With fire in his eyes, Ross whipped his head to Dan. 

"What does he know, exactly?" Ross demanded, narrowing his eyes. 

"Oh I know plenty." Dan answered, his voice bordering on gloating. 

"He showed me my own piece, that unicorn? I had to tell him." Arin defended himself. Ross didn't answer. His face was twisted with anger. He stomped upstairs and a few moments later they heard his bedroom door slam. 

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him angry." Dans face fell. He hated upsetting people. 

"Seriously, he'll get over it." Arin promised. He was sure Dan wouldn't snitch, or he never would have told him. Dan was still in awe that he was in Egoraptor's house. Dan asked Arin a bunch of questions about being a street artist. Arin answered them all, amazed Dan was so interested. 

\---

When Arin came home from work the next day, he presented Dan with a small box wrapped in gift wrap and topped with a bow. Dan looked at Arin confused, but opened the gift anyway. Under the wrapping paper was a box for a brand new iPhone. Dan didn't let himself get excited until he opened the box and saw the phone sitting inside. "Holy shit dude! How? Why?" Dan couldn't even complete a sentence. This was the most expensive gift anyone had ever given him. 

"I saw your old phone. You need an upgrade." Arin replied briefly before heading upstairs to change. Dan held the phone in his hand as gently as he would hold a small animal, with unshed tears sparkling in his eyes. He had no idea people as nice as Arin existed. So many people had turned their backs on him and used him, but Arin. Arin was so different and Dan couldn't begin to understand why. He waited until Arin came back downstairs and showed him how to use it. It was confusing, four years without technology left dan stunted in his tech knowledge, but Dan got the hang of it at the very basic level and that was enough for him. 

For this first time in many years, things were looking up, and Dan felt hopeful for the future.

Now if he could just do something about that pesky crush on a man far out his league.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has his first day at the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning hurts but it ends happy. Have more excited Dan.

"What about this one?" Arin held up a red flannel shirt. Dan reached out and took it from him, pulling it over the shirt he was already wearing. 

"I love it!" Dan took the shirt back off and put it back on the hanger before adding it to their cart. They were in a thrift store, rifling through various clothes to find Dan good work clothes. They had a few shirts and some jeans without holes in them (the only real dress code Suzy and Holly gave him) and Dan was feeling good. 

"Oh hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to see if they have any old school games." Dan nodded at Arin and the younger man left, off to the electronic section of the store. Dan continued to flip through the rack he was standing in front of. Someone passed a little too close to dan and bumped into him. Dan didn't hear their brief apology. He was frozen, his heart pounding in his ears. His fight or flight kicked in, clearly they had shoved him on purpose. He wasn't safe here. Looking around, Dan couldn't remember where he was, or how he'd gotten here. He saw the cart and figured he must have zoned out while shopping. He must have made a lot of tips recently, he had a lot of cash on him. 

As fast as he could, he bought the clothes in his cart and made his way outside. He could feel everyone staring at him, heart still slamming in his chest. He wasn't safe here. They were after him, and he didn't even know who. He just knew he needed to get out of here. He didn't know where his guitar and his backpack were, and his heart sank thinking he'd never see his guitar again, but he had other worries right now. Unable to take the feeling of being watched any longer, Dan ducked around the side of the building and crouched in the alley there. He had to figure out where he was. At least here, he couldn't feel the eyes on him. He was still on high alert. He pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the entrance of the alley, waiting with baited breath for his attackers to follow him and end it all here and now. 

Arin didn't find anything in the thrift store as far as games. With a shrug he made his way back to where he had left Dan. The drifter was nowhere to be seen. Arin looked around, but if Dan was anywhere in the store Arin would have seen him. It was hard to miss a 6 ft coat rack with hair. With a frown, Arin walked outside to see if Dan was waiting at the car. Arin began to panic when Dan wasn't there either. "Dan?" Arin called, searching frantically. "Dan!" He yelled, louder. Had Dan just left? Arin didn't think Dan was the type to just bail without saying goodbye, but he had been wrong before. 

"Arin?" A shakey voice called back. It was Dan. Arin rushed to the side of the building, see Dan sitting on the ground. Dan was visibly shaking, and was looking wildly around. Briefly Arin compared him to a wild animal, the look in his eyes so confused and scared. 

"Dan! There you are!" Arin rushed foreword. He helped Dan stand up off the ground and Dan pulled him tight, clinging to Arin's shirt and burying is face in Arin's broad chest. "What happened? Are you ok?" Dan nodded, and then shook his head. 

"I don't know. I can't remember where I am. Someone pushed me and now there's people after me and I didn't know what to do so I ran. How did you find me?" Dan answered. Arin held him tight, wrapping his arms around Dan's shoulders. 

"I was here the whole time. Someone attacked you? Who?" Arin asked. 

"I don't... no one attacked me. I think... it might have been an accident." Things were starting to fall back in place now that Arin was here. He was in LA. They were buying clothes for work. Arin cursed himself for leaving Dan alone. Arin didn't really understand what was going through Dan's head, but that didn't matter, Dan needed him. He held onto Dan for a moment longer before stepping back. Dan still looked scared. 

"Let's get in the car and head home, ok?" Arin gently nudged Dan in the direction of the car. Dan couldn't move, so Arin took Dans hand. Dan immediately squeezed, and Arin just let him, as long as it made him feel safe. Arin got Dan settled in the car and they drove home. Dan yawned wide. Whatever just happened sapped all of his energy. Dan collapsed on the couch once they got inside. 

"Do you want to order Thai food?" Arin asked, taking Dans new clothes to the laundry room to be washed. Dan just nodded and yawned again. Arin went to one of the hall closets and got out a fluffy blanket. He draped it over Dan before going into the kitchen to call in their order. 

Dan stared at the ceiling. He needed to tell Arin about his diagnosis, and the episodes. He was so afraid that Arin would kick him out, that he was pushing the limits of Arin's kindness. How long before Arin realized what Dan knew all along, that he wasn't worth Arin's time? He wasn't worth anything. Dan resolved he may as well get it over with, and let Arin kick him out. He had survived for years on the streets. He could do it again. 

Dan stood, wrapping the blanket around himself and wandering into the kitchen. Arin was just putting his phone back in his pocket. 

"So," Arin started, "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Arin asked carefully. He wanted to leave Dan to his own business, but clearly this was a moment for Arin to push for answers. If he was going to help, he needed to know what was going on. Dan pulled the blanket tighter around himself, like he was gearing up for battle. 

"The therapist says I have PTSD. What happened... she says is an episode. I don't know what triggers them yet or how to fix them but... you help. I can't remember where I am or what I was doing when it happens, but I remember you. I have no idea why." Dan laid it all out as best he could. He didn't even fully understand what was happening, which scared him more than the episodes themselves. He hated feeling out of control of his own brain. It brought him back to his time battling OCD. "I know you don't want me here anymore. It's ok. I'll head out and deal with this myself." Dan said it before Arin could. Maybe it would hurt less if he said it first. Much to Dan's surprise, Arin stepped foreword and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"I'm not going to send you away because of this. I'm here for you. You're my friend, Dan, and I'm not letting you struggle with this alone." Dan could feel the rumble of Arin's chest as he spoke. Dan let himself be held against Arin, feeling a calm in the middle of this storm. Arin let go and led Dan back to the couch. "Let's watch some movies and just relax while we wait for our food, ok?" Arin offered with a smile. Dan just nodded. Arin put on a bad comedy, something they could just laugh at and forget the day. When the food arrived, Arin paid and dished everything on plates. He brought the food to the living room and the two men spent the rest of the day laughing and joking. Despite the rough start, Dan loved spending time with Arin like this. He knew he was in too deep, he was feeling things he hadn't felt since college. The same feeling that had made him become a drifter, had driven him fleeing from the life he knew, only this time he wanted to stay. He was terrified, unsure and unsteady, but he wanted to stay. 

\---

Dan stood in front of the bathroom mirror, smoothing out his shirt for the millionth time. It was his first day of work playing at the cafe, and he was nervous to say the least. It was different from just setting up on the street corner and playing, he was directly a part of their business and he was terrified of ruining something for them. 

All week long dan had been practicing songs and trying to expand his mental music library. He wanted to be prepared in case there were requests. He had been practicing mostly alternative songs, as well as he favorite 80's and 90's songs that he already had down. That seemed most fitting for the cafe. Suzy had left the music choice up to him. A knock on the door interrupted his anxious preening. 

"Are you ready?" Arin asked from the other side of the door. Dan swung the door open and Arin smiled. "You look great!" Dan felt his face heat up at Arin's compliment. 

"Oh, thank you. Should we go?" Dan asked in a shakey voice. Arin nodded and lead the way downstairs to the car. 

"Are you nervous?" Arin asked, sparing a glance at the older man as he drove. Dan was twisting his hands around each other. Arin was slowly picking up on Dan's anxious tells. 

"Yeah. I just don't want to hurt their business." Dan answered truthfully. Something about Arin made him honest. 

"Relax, dude. You're so talented, you're gonna bring in tons of business. Suzy wouldn't hire you if she wasn't sure." Arin attempted to reassure the drifter. Dan sang along to the radio as they drove, both to calm his nerves and warm up his voice. His guitar was nestled in the back seat, Arin had joked that Dan should buckle it in and Dan had been more than tempted to do so. 

Suzy lit up when the two men entered the cafe. She came around the counter to hug both men hello, planting a particularly lip stick infused kiss to Arin's cheek. Dan laughed at the way Arin's face scrunched up. He loved the dynamic between the two, the bond of their years of friendship was obvious. "So Dan, you ready for your first day?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dan asked, his voice trembling just a little. Suzy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before leading him to the back to set his stuff down. Nerves were starting to overtake him as he was lead away from Arin. "Are you sure you want... someone like me here?" Dan asked carefully. Suzy looked at him concerned. 

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. It's all going to be fine. Set your stuff down and I'll show you to the little stage area we put in." Dan put his guitar down and took it out of its case. He felt his phone, his new phone, vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, no one had text him yet. 

>Arin Handsome: break a leg dude! 

Dan smiled at the encouraging text, and the name Arin put for himself when he put his number into Dan's new phone. Dan figured it was just in his nature to be flirty, and adamantly refused to believe anything else. 

"Oh! Here let me give you mine and Holly's numbers." Suzy held her hand out and dan handed her his phone. When she handed it back there were two new contacts, 'Boss Lady #1 (Suzy)' and 'Boss Lady #2' and dan laughed when he saw them. 

Guitar in hand, he followed Suzy back out. Sure enough, they had rearranged so the chairs and tables were facing a small cleared out area with a stool, and a guitar stand next to it. Dan sat down and Barry brought over a water bottle for him. Dan smiled his thanks. Now that he was sitting there, curious patrons were looking at him. There had been signs outside advertising the new live music and dan was nervous. This was so different than just setting up and playing for people walking by. Dan looked around, trying to calm his shaking hands when he saw Arin sitting at a table near the stage. Arin flashed him a smile and thumbs up and dan felt confidence surge through him. He tuned everyone else out, and focused on only playing for Arin. Arin couldn't stop grinning while he listened to Dan's playing. 

\---

When Dan stepped off the stool four hours later, it was to claps from the various patrons in the cafe, and cheers and wolf whistles from Arin. He had stayed all day, listened to every song and clapped after each one. Dan put his guitar away in the back and came back out to the front. Arin swept him into a tight hug.

"That was amazing! Did you have fun?" Arin asked releasing Dan. He reminded dan of an over excited toddler, the way he kept bouncing from foot to door. Dan nodded. 

"Yeah! I loved it!" Dan turned to Suzy who joined them after a moment. "So? How did I do?" Dan asked shyly. Before Suzy responded she hugged him tight and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

"Perfect! You're so talented. And you brought in a ton of customers. People kept buying stuff to have an excuse to stay and listen!" Dan beamed at Suzy's words. He couldn't believe people had loved his music that much. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Suzy waved the two boys off and they left the cafe. 

"I can't believe it." Dan said in awe as he climbed into the car. Arin looked over at him with a smile, the older man had stars in his eyes. Arin's breath caught. Dan looked so beautiful when he was happy, Arin felt himself overwhelmed by the light that dan radiated, like he would be burned if he got too close. Arin knew this was it, this was what was so special about him. Arin had seen hints of it, but Dan was like a ball of sunshine, lighting up the car with his joy. 

"I can absolutely believe it. I knew it, you're handsome and incredibly talented. Of course people loved you." Arin said easily as he pulled out of the parking spot. "Do you like sushi?" Dan turned to him and grinned. 

"I love sushi!" 

"Good! We are going out to celebrate you're new job then." With that, Arin headed towards his favorite sushi restaurant. 

They ate and laughed and talked until the restaurant closed for the day. Dan couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy, so at ease with another human being. Arin insisted on paying for dinner, but dan covered the tip for the waitress. 

As they headed home, dan was buzzing with excitement. He told Arin stories from the road, opening up more than he had in the first few weeks of living with Arin. Arin listened intently, letting Dan's voice wash over him. 

Things were going to be ok. Arin knew they still had a long road with Dan's ptsd, and trying to get these episodes under control, but with time and therapy, Arin was confident he would make it out ok, even if Dan didn't share that confidence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin takes Dan out painting, and things start to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it hurts. A lot. Enjoy.

"Dude, you're gonna hurt your eyes like that." Dan lowered his phone to look at Arin across the table. Dan had been holding his phone mere inches from his face. Arin was shaking his head bemusedly. "Can you not see?" Arin asked. He had noticed the older man was always holding things closer to his face than should be necessary. He seemed to always get whatever Arin got at the cafe or whatever was suggested to him, and at first Arin had brushed it off as him being unsure, but then Arin noticed Dan squinting at the board every time before giving up and ordering the same as Arin. Dan chewed his lip a little and looked down at his food before answering. 

"Not really. I need glasses but I haven't been able to afford them in years. My last pair broke about a year and a half into drifting." Dan answered. He had tried desperately to keep his glasses from getting ruined, but they had fallen and broke when he was escaping a one night stand by climbing the fire escape. Not his best plan, Dan reflected. 

"Well you're on my health insurance now, let's make you an eye appointment and get you some glasses." Arin smiled at Dan and went back to his dinner. Dan shifted in his seat. Another gift from Arin, something Dan couldn't repay. He appreciated it more than he could ever say, he hated how blurry everything was, but it was another gift Dan didn't feel he deserved. Arin let his mind drift as he took another bite of food. Dan was almost done, he still ate like Arin was going to take his food back any moment. Someone probably had, Arin thought. He always gave Dan extra helpings without telling him, the older man was so thin. Arin was sure a strong breeze would knock him over. Arin pulled out his phone and started looking up eye doctors under his insurance, while Dan collected their dishes and washed them. It felt normal, domestic. After reading reviews for several of the doctors, Arin called one and set up an appointment for several days out. 

"Hey, so would you want to come with me to paint this weekend?" Arin asked when the two men settled onto the couch for a movie. Dan was close enough to Arin their thighs were pressed against each other, and Arin was painfully aware of how warm the man next to him was. Arin had one arm behind Dan, careful to keep it along the couch and not touching him. Dan looked at Arin, wide eyed. 

"Wait, seriously?" Dan asked, sounding almost breathless. He had never been one to get star struck, but he never imagined he'd get to watch Egoraptor paint. 

"Unless you don't want to, it's not that big of a deal." Arin hurried to back track. Why had he even asked? Of course Dan didn't want to watch him paint, he was mediocre at best. 

"Dude! Of course I want to! I get to watch THE egoraptor paint? People only dream of that!" Dan was looking at Arin with so much warmth and excitement, Arin had to stop himself from kissing the older man right then and there. Mentally he shook himself, he wasn't going to be like everyone else in Dan's life, he was just being a friend. Nothing more. 

Dan settled into the couch, a smile plastered on his face. For the first time in years, he was looking foreword to the weekend. As the movie progressed, Dan felt sleep tugging at his eye lids. He pulled his knees up and curled up against Arin without thinking. Silently, Arin dropped his arm so it was around Dan, pulling him close. Caught up in the warmth and safety of Arin, Dan found himself falling asleep, but not before he felt the hesitant kiss Arin planted on the top of his head. 

\---

"So, Mr. Avidan, when was the last time you had an eye exam?" The doctor asked. He was a short, thin man with light hair and blue eyes. He reminded Dan a lot of Ross, but older. Dan looked at Arin as he thought. Dan had asked Arin to come with him, still nervous about facing judgement for his previous lifestyle. Dan finally shrugged. 

"More than four years ago." Dan answered. The doctor just smiled, and didn't push him further. The eye appointment was normal, his vision had gotten worse over the years, go figure. They were let back out into the waiting room for dan to try on various pairs until he found ones he liked. 

"How about these?" Dan turned to where Arin was fiddling with some frames. Arin had to fight not to gasp, dan had on a pair of squared off glasses, plain black, but Arin thought he was stunning in them. Arin tried to say something, but just nodded, flustered. Dan looked at him funny but turned back to the mirror. They did look good. He took them to the woman sitting at the desk so she could fit them to his face and adjust them as needed. 

"All settled, Mr. Avidan?" She smiled warmly. Dan nodded as he sat down. Arin sat next to him, curiosity satisfied from poking around the office. "Avidan, is that a Jewish last name?" The woman asked as she adjusted the glasses to Dan's face. Dan nodded. 

"Wait really? You're Jewish?" Arin was surprised. He probably should have guessed from Dan's last name but it still surprised him. Dan raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah dude. You think all this hair just happens?" Dan laughed, gesturing to his mane of curls. 

"Well I don't know." Arin responded, half pouting. "You know, Barry's Jewish." Arin added. He kicked himself, now he was that person. But Dan was smiling at him, and that was all that mattered. 

"Really? Oh that's so cool!" Dan hadn't been around other Jewish people in a long time, and definitely hadn't been able to celebrate the holidays in a long time. Sure, he was only Jewish by birth and not for religious reasons, but he still loved to celebrate with his family and friends. 

After the appointment ended, they headed for the cafe for lunch. Dan broke away from Arin to approach Barry. They chatted for a while until Arin called Dan over to eat. Dan felt like he was years away from his drifting, despite the fact it had only been about a month and a half. He was starting to gain weight, the doctor had told him to try to gain a pound or two a week, so it was slow going but he was feeling stronger. Arin was a huge help, always cooking for him and making sure he ate, and working at the cafe had brought Dan a joy he had never known. He was doing what he loved, and got to go home to a warm bed. 

Dan curled up against Arin right away that night, when they sat down to watch Netflix after the long day. Dan had desperately missed human contact and though he didn't know it, Arin had too. When Dan felt himself falling asleep, he stood up and stretched. Arin stirred on the couch, clearly on the cusp of sleep himself. 

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Arin. Thanks for everything today." Dan smiled and knelt to kiss Arin on the cheek. He disappeared upstairs, leaving Arin blushing in the glow of the tv. Dan was just affectionate, Arin convinced himself. That was all it could be. Dan was far too talented and too attractive to be attracted to someone like Arin. Arin felt his heart break a little as he sat there, convincing himself he wasn't enough for Dan. 

Upstairs in the guest bedroom, Dan's heart was pounding in his chest. He hadn't intended to kiss Arin on the cheek, it had just happened. He was a naturally tactile person, and Arin was so handsome he was impossible to resist, no matter how hard Dan tried to force down his feelings. 

\---

"Here, put this on too." Arin handed Dan a spare respirator mask. Dan was practically vibrating with excitement. They were both dressed in black sweatshirts and black sweatpants, Dan swimming in his clothes he had borrowed from Arin. Arin was loading his backpack full of paint cans, trying not to focus on how adorable Dan was in Arin's clothes. 

"You're bringing the drifter?" Ross asked from the doorway of Arin's room. He wasn't going out tonight, he had just been out the night before. Arin nodded, continuing to pack his things. 

"I'm going to keep an eye out for the jakes." Dan said with a grin. Arin stopped to raise an eyebrow at Dan. 

"The what?" Arin had no idea what Dan was talking about. 

"The jakes!" 

"Who the fuck is Jake?" Arin was even more lost now. Dan rolled his eyes like Arin had just asked the dumbest question in the world. 

"Come on Arin. The Jakes. The cops?" Dan sighed at Arin. Suddenly, Arin burst out laughing. 

"Who calls cops jakes? What are you talking about?" Arin asked between laughs. 

"That's what they're called! At least in New Jersey." Dan answered petulantly, arms folded across his chest. 

"Don't call them that. No one here calls them that." Arin closed up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, cans rattling inside. He checked the time on his phone, 12:01 am. Dan yawned, but smiled all the same. "Remember, we can't talk much out there. Move like a shadow." Arin said, suddenly very serious. It was dangerous to take someone with him, but Dan looked so happy about it. Ross scoffed and went back to his own room, clearly thinking Arin was making a mistake. Dan nodded solemnly, and the two men set out into the dark night. 

\---

Arin was just finishing up the raptor to tag his art. Dan was switching from watching Arin to looking around them when he spotted flashing blue and red lights a few blocks down. Wordlessly, Dan swatted at Arin's arm and pointed towards the lights when he looked up. The lights were getting closer. Arin replaced the can of paint into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed Dan's hand and the two men set off at a sprint. Dan could hear his blood pounding in his ears as they ran. It wasn't his first time running from the cops, cops tended to mess with the homeless population for no real reason, but it was always scary. Dan followed Arin as they ducked down different alleys and scaled a few fences along the way, until they were pushing their way back through the front door. They had lost the cops long ago, but Arin didn't want to stop until they were safely at home. Arin was shaking as he set his bag down with a loud thud. He stripped off his mask and his sweatshirt as Dan did the same. 

"Holy shit, what a rush!" Dan looked downright giddy. Arin looked at him wide eyed. 

"A rush? Dude I think I had a heart attack. I hate it when they do that." Arin was cut off as Dan, powered by the adrenaline and excitement of the night, pulled Arin forward by his collar and kissed him, long and hard. Arin made a noise of surprise before relaxing and kissing back. There was so much emotion in the kiss, so many things Arin couldn't even put into words. All too soon it was over. Arin couldn't even say anything, he just stared at Dan, more breathless from the kiss than he had been from running from the cops. Dan seemed to freeze. 

"I- shit. I'm so sorry. I got caught up in the moment." Dan rushed to explain. He had ruined everything, Arin was sure to throw him out now. 

"No, don't apologize." Arin finally managed, voice barely above a whisper. Before Dan could question him they were kissing again, Arin leading this time. Dan melted against him, hands grabbing at Arin's collar. They pulled apart, both panting. Arin took dans hand again and led him to Arin's bedroom. They fell asleep in the early morning hours, wrapped up in each other's arms. 

Dan woke just an hour later. He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling in the dark, the sky outside barely beginning to lighten. He and Arin had kissed. Dan touched his lips lightly, still feeling Arin's lips on his. There was no denying his feelings anymore. It was more than just a crush. Dan looked over. Arin looked so beautiful bathed in moonlight, lips parted as he snored. Dan felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Arin again and swallowed hard. He had to leave. He couldn't stay and let himself get hurt, not again. Arin would grow bored of him eventually, and throw him out again. Dan steeled himself. Despite his breaking heart, dan slid out of bed silently. Arin stirred and Dan froze, but Arin remained asleep. 

Back in the guest room, dan changed out of Arin's clothes and folded them neatly on the bed. He felt tears sting his eyes as he put his phone down on top of the clothes, and packed his backpack. He grabbed his guitar and slung his backpack over his shoulders as the tears finally broke free and rolled down his face. Arin was the most amazing person Dan had met in a long time, but he needed to go before Arin had the chance to throw him out. Dan figured he may as well break his own heart before he became too attached to the other man. 

Dan crept down stairs in socked feet, stopping only to put on his shoes by the door. 

Silently, for the second time that night, Dan slipped out into the sleeping city, the first rays of sunlight beginning to show over the tall buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me or chat with me on tumblr @onlyhereforegobang
> 
> Also there will be smut for this au, but any smut will be in one offs and not in the main storyline so that people who don't want smut can read the whole thing without skipping parts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Dan have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long after that gut wrenching cliff hanger (I was literally an emotional wreck after writing it) so enjoy!

"So that's just it then?" Dan was halfway across the lawn when Ross's voice sounded behind him, stopping him in his tracks. Dan turned around. "You're just going to leave?" Ross was leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his chest, a fire in his eyes Dan had never seen, illuminated by the porch light. 

"What do you care? You don't even like me." Dan answered. He wiped his eyes with his hand, trying to stop himself from crying more. Not in front of Ross. 

"No, but Arin does. God only knows why. You've given him hope again, you've made him happier than I've seen him in years just by being his friend, and you're just going to walk away? What about Suzy, Holly and Barry? They all adore you, and you can't even bother to say goodbye?" Ross took a step down the porch towards Dan as he spoke. Dan felt guilt pool heavily in his stomach. He hadn't even considered the others. "Arin doesn't let just anyone in. You must be special. I won't let you hurt him like this." Dan bit his lip hard enough he was worried he drew blood. 

"I can't stay Ross. Please, tell Arin I'm sorry and thank you for everything, but I can't stay." Dan hung his head in shame. He didn't want to hurt Arin, but everything was too real now. He couldn't face his feelings and risk rejection or worse, falling in love just for Arin to grow bored. 

"Give me one good reason why you can't stay." 

"I'm not good enough for someone like Arin!" Dan snapped. "Arin is beautiful and kind and so goddamn generous and what am I? Nothing. I'm a street rat. Nothing more and it's only a matter of time before he sees that too." Dans shoulders slumped. More tears escaped but he didn't even both to wipe them away. 

"Why don't you let him decide that? If you walk away now, I will never let you come back. Nobody hurts my best friend like this. If you stay, I'll give you a chance. I can see how Arin feels about you, and it's more than he's felt about anyone in years. You can't just leave him like this." Dan walked close enough to Ross to look him in the eyes. Ross held the older man's stare unflinchingly. "Make the right decision, Drifter. Prove me wrong about you." Finally, after a long moment, Dan nodded. He followed Ross back inside. He couldn't abandon Arin like this, not if the things Ross had said were true and after everything he had done for Dan. 

Dan returned to the guest room and dropped his things. Ross had retreated back to his own room as soon as they had gotten back inside. Arin was still asleep, and Dan hoped more than anything that Arin hadn't heard the exchange outside. Dan changed into pajamas and unpacked his bag once more. Ross was right, he couldn't just leave. For the first time in his life, Dan felt he had met the closest to a soulmate he'd ever get, and despite his fears, he couldn't let that get away. 

Dan wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night, so he opted instead to take a long shower and try to sort out his feelings. A small part of him hoped he and Arin could forget the kiss entirely, but with a start Dan realized he didn't want to forget. He knew the conversation would be hard, Dan wasn't even sure what to say, but they needed to talk and soon. Dan sat on the floor of the shower, his knees hugged to his chest and his face buried in them. He let the water rush over him, every instinct he had was still telling him to flee. But Ross's words rang in his head. 'You've given him hope again. You've made him happier than he's been in years.' Could that really he true? Dan was nothing special. Dan couldn't stop the small flicker of hope in his chest at the idea that they had been destined to meet. 

Dan got out when the water ran cold. Shivering, he stepped onto the bath mat, a plush towel wrapped around his waist. Dan felt exhausted, but he knew sleep was not going to happen. He had too much on his mind. Dan got redressed in his pajamas and went downstairs to make himself some tea while he waited for Arin to get up. 

\---

Dan jolted awake to a hand on his shoulder. He gasped as he sat up, and looked around. He was sitting at the dining room table, a cup of tea long gone cold in front of him. He must have fallen asleep after all. Dan blinked hard in the bright light of day and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at who had woken him. 

"Thanks for making the right choice, Dan." Ross said from where he was standing over Dan. 

"You called me by my name." Dan said in surprise. The entire time he had been there, Ross had only referred to him as 'drifter.' Ross nodded. 

"I told you I'd give you a chance. Do not make me regret it." With that, Ross left the house, leaving dan still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Moments later, Arin appeared downstairs, looking as tired as Dan felt. 

"Hey, you're up early." Arin commented, sliding into the chair next to Dan. He planted a kiss on Dan's temple. Dan felt a blush creeping up his neck and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I was just doing some thinking." Dan answered truthfully. Arin's posture shifted, and his face fell into a carefully guarded expression. 

"We can just forget last night, if you want." Arin cursed the way his voice cracked just a little. 

"No, I don't want to." Dan took Arin's hand and laced their fingers together. Arin seemed to visibly relax. "But there is a lot we should talk about. Not right this second, we just woke up, but today, if you're up for it." Dan finished. Arin smiled at him and nodded. Dan leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Arin's lips, just to prove he didn't want to forget. When he pulled away, Arin's eyes fluttered open. Arin got up to fix them both a late breakfast. Dan let himself stare at Arin, and couldn't help but wonder what Ross had meant. What had kept Arin from being happy? 

"What?" Arin asked when he noticed Dan staring at him. Dan shook his head. 

"Nothing. You're just beautiful." Dan answered, catching himself off guard with his honesty. Something about Arin made him honest. He didn't miss the pink ringing Arin's face as the younger man turned away from him again. Arin made them egg sandwiches, avocado on Dan's for the extra good fat, and they ate in silence, both men still exhausted from the night before. Dan's back hurt from falling asleep at the table. He stood and stretched, his back popping audibly. Arin winced at the sound. Dan collected their dishes and placed them in the sink to be washed later. He took Arin by the hand and pulled him towards the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back as they sat down. Dan draped the blanket over them both and curled up against Arin, his head pillowed on the younger man's broad chest. Without thinking, Arin put his arm around dan, his hand running through the man's curls. They sat together in the silence of the late morning for a long moment. 

"So, do you want to talk?" Arin asked carefully. Dan nodded against him before sitting up. He pulled his feet onto the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and facing Arin. Arin pulled one leg underneath him to sit facing Dan. Dan felt panic well up in his chest. Maybe they should just forget everything. Arin probably didn't really like him, he was just using Dan like everyone else did. Dan knew he was worthless. Dan jumped a little when Arin reached out for his hand. He hadn't noticed his hands had begun twisting around each other. "Hey, it's ok." Arin murmured reassuringly. Dan took a few deep breaths to steady himself. 

"I'm not good at relationships. I'm a drifter by nature, commitment isn't something I do very well. And i don't know if I'm ready for something serious right now." Everything came out in a rush and dan cursed himself for not planning out his words better. "But I like you, a lot, and I want to be close to you. I don't know if I'm making any sense." Arin was rubbing the back of Dan's hand with his thumb. 

"No, I understand. We don't have to be anything serious. We can just go with the flow and see what happens?" Arin offered, almost hopefully. 

"Yeah, Id like that." Dan felt a weight off his shoulders. He wanted to be with Arin, but settling down was not something he was good at. Dan yawned loudly and Arin laughed a little. Arin started to lay down on the couch and pulled Dan with him. They adjusted so dan was laying on top of Arin, his head resting on Arin's chest and his legs in between Arin's. Arin rubbed circles on his back. Dan felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Laying here with Arin felt right, Dan felt like he was home. It was like all his drifting, everything he had been through had lead to this moment. 

"Are you sure you want to be with someone like me?" Dan asked the question that weighed heavily on his heart. He sat up a little to look at Arin. "I've done a lot of... less than savory things to survive." Arin just shrugged. 

"Of course I do. I'm not going to judge you for your past." Arin smiled at the older man. Dan leaned up to kiss Arin, softly and sweetly. He couldn't help himself. He laid his head back down on Arin's chest and Arin wrapped both arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

Dan knew they had a lot to work through, and he didn't know if he would ever be ready to settle down completely. But he was here, safe in Arin's arms, and at least for the moment that was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me or talk to me or whatevs on tumblr if you want :) @onlyhereforegobang


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds out about Arin and Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, some fluffy filler after that rollercoaster of a last couple chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

When Dan came downstairs from his shower a few mornings later, Arin had his back to him as he cooked breakfast. Dan crept closer to him, and slid his arms around the younger man's waist, planting a kiss to Arin's shoulder as he did so. Arin leaned back into him. 

"Good morning to you too." Arin said with a laugh. He twisted around in dans arms and draped his arms around his shoulders. Arin pressed his lips to Dan's, and Dan let out a hum of contentment. Dan released Arin to let him go back to his cooking, and fixed cups of tea for both of them. 

"Are you driving me to work this morning?" Dan asked as they ate. He was scheduled all day at the cafe, and Arin and Ross had to go into the studio. Arin nodded. Ross joined them a moment later after fixing his own plate. Arin looked surprised, Ross hadn't joined them for breakfast since Dan had moved in, but Arin held his tongue. Better not to question some things, he figured. Dan cleaned up the breakfast dishes, taking Ross's plate as well. 

Dan sat in the back of Arin's car as they drove, it made more sense since he got out first. Ross and Arin were chatting, but Dan wasn't listening. He was looking out the window, going over the last few days in his mind. This isn't where he thought he would be when he had decided to visit LA again. He was still scared, scared Arin would change his mind, scared Arin was just using him but he pushed those fears away. The sound of Arin's laugh from the front seat filled Dan with a warmth he had forgotten. He seemed so genuine, and Dan found it hard to believe the voices in his head. 

Dan hopped out of the car when Arin pulled up to the cafe. Arin rolled down his window. "Have a good day, Dan." Arin smiled at the older man. Dan kissed him goodbye, and Ross made a gagging sound from the passenger seat. When dan looked at him though, Ross was grinning. 

"Goodbye to you too Ross." Dan laughed. Ross waved to him, and the two drove away. With a smile on his face, Dan turned and headed inside the cafe. Barry was standing at the counter, a surprised look on his face. 

"Did you and Arin just kiss?" Barry blurted out before even saying hello. Dan felt himself blush and couldn't contain his smile. 

"Yeah, we did. We're uh, sort of dating. Nothing official." Dan added. Barry pulled Dan into a hug when they entered the back room. 

"That's awesome! Congrats man." Barry clapped Dan on the shoulder before going back out to the front. Suzy joined Dan a moment later. 

"So, I hear you're dating my best friend." Suzy smirked at dan, amusement glistening in her eyes. 

"Word spreads fast I see." Dan commented. Suzy shrugged. 

"Arin tells me almost everything. I got a text at 3:30 am the other morning telling me all about it." Suzy suddenly got a very serious expression. Dan straightened up to face her completely, concerned. "Now, we should talk."

"Am I fired?" Dan asked, throat tight. It wouldn't be the first time he had been fired, but he loved this job so much. 

"What? No, not at all." Suzy hurried to answer. Dan let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "I mean about you dating Arin. I think you're wonderful, and Arin really likes you, but as his best friend I have to say this. You better not break his heart for no good reason. He's been hurt badly before, so if he's trusting you, don't betray that. He is a kind soul, I won't let him lose that." Suzy was holding Dan's eyes, unblinking. 

"I have no intention of hurting him, I promise. What happened to him?" Dan asked. This was now the second time someone had referenced Arin getting hurt. Suzy shook her head though. 

"That's not my place to tell you, that's up to him. Now, congratulations, and get out there and play!" Suzy was her smiling self again as she left Dan to finish getting ready. Dan tuned his guitar before heading out to play. 

\---

Dan set his guitar down in the stand next to his stool as Holly brought him over a sandwich and an iced tea. He took them to one of the tables. Arin had told both holly and Suzy to make sure Dan took lunch breaks. Dan hated being fussed over, but knew if allowed, he would play all day and forget entirely to eat. It had happened way too many times before. Much to Dans surprise, Arin and Ross entered the cafe a minute after he had sat down. Arin greeted Suzy and chatted with her for a moment before heading to Dan's table. Ross had made a beeline for Barry to no ones surprise. 

"Hey Ar, what are you doing here?" Dan said after he and Arin kissed hello and Arin sat down. 

"We're on lunch, so we thought we'd come say hi. Ross wanted to see Barry anyway." Arin reached out and stole a few of Dan's chips. 

"Hey!" Dan swatted Arin's hand away. "I'm trying to gain weight here." Dan teased. Arin rolled his eyes. 

"You won't waste away if I steal your chips." Arin took another one, despite the glare from Dan. Suzy brought Arin over his own food and scolded him for stealing Dan's. The two men talked and ate until Ross came over to inform Arin it was time for them to go. Arin reminded Dan they'd be there to pick him up after his shift. Dan bid them farewell and resumed his playing. Barry came out at some point and put out a tip jar. Almost immediately three or four people came up to drop tips into the jar. Dan smiled and nodded his thanks without missing a note. The cafe was busy all day, and before Dan even knew it, Arin and Ross were back to pick him up. Dan picked up the little jar and set it on the counter in front of Barry. 

"Here, seems to be quite a bit in there." Dan pushed it towards the barista. Barry shot him a confused look. 

"Dan, those tips are yours. Suzy asked me to put it out for you." Barry explained. Dan was taken aback. 

"But they're already paying me for playing. I don't need more. You take them." Dan tried to insist. Barry pushed the jar back towards Dan. 

"They pay me too, but I still get tips. Take them Dan." Barry picked up his own jar and rattled it to show Dan. It had a piece of paper taped to it with little drawings surrounding the word 'Tips!' that looked like Ross's handiwork. Hesitantly, dan took his jar and pulled out all the money inside. There was some loose change, but mostly bills, and dan was astonished when they seemed to be mostly $5 bills. People tipped so much more here than he had seen in any of the spots he had played on the street. With that settled, dan followed Arin out to the car and Ross joined them moments later. 

"So what were you talking to Barry about?" Ross asked from the back seat, a tinge of jealousy in his voice. 

"We were talking about tips, I didn't realize they were mine." Dan explained. Ross sat back in his seat, seemingly satisfied with that answer. 

When they got back to the house, Arin went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner for everyone. Dan and Ross sat down in the living room together, and Ross started up one of the many consoles set up. 

"You know Ross, you should just ask Barry out." Dan said, watching Ross fiddle with the tv. 

"What do you know?" Ross snapped back. It seemed to Dan he had touched a nerve. 

"I know he likes you, a lot. People hit on him all the time at work, and he turns them down every time. You need to ask him out before he gets tired of waiting." Ross turned to look at Dan. 

"Wait, really? All the time?" Ross looked concerned. Dan nodded. Ross looked down, contemplating what Dan had said. "Ok, you're right. I'm going to ask him. Soon." Ross turned back to the tv with a determined look in his eye. After a while, Arin called them to dinner. They sat around the table together, dan and Arin next to each other and Ross on the other side. Arin went off on some tangent that had Dan laughing, the kind of laugh punctuated by snorts and squeaks. Ross kept telling stories that went nowhere. Dan looked at the two of them, and knew he had made the right choice. This was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

\---

Dan knocked on Arin's door in his pajamas. He pushed his way in when Arin called a greeting. Arin lit up when he saw Dan. Dan's breath caught at the sight of Arin. He was in a tank top and sweat pants, Dan had noticed he wore that a lot, but his hair was down. He was lounging on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Before Dan could say anything, Arin pat the empty place next to him. Dan was relieved. He had wanted to sleep next to Arin, but didn't want to push things too far. He got under the covers to sit next to Arin. Arin leaned over and kissed Dan's forehead. "Did you have a good day at work?" He asked. Dan just nodded. 

"So you said you own this house. How did you afford it? This place is huge." Dan finally felt close enough to ask. Much to his confusion, Arin took on a guarded expression and turned back to his phone. 

"I bought it with an ex boyfriend." Arin answered, his voice clipped. Dan took the hint, and didn't ask anymore questions. Maybe that was what everyone had been referring to. Dan set his glasses and his phone on the bedside table. Arin set his phone down and shut off the lamp on the nightstand and the room was plunged into darkness, only the soft glow of the streetlights outside allowing them to see at all. Dan curled up on his side, facing away from Arin and felt Arin's strong arms encircle him, pulling him close against the younger man. Dan's heart fluttered in his chest, he cared so deeply about Arin already. It was new and terrifying to feel so strongly about someone else this quickly. More than anything though, Dan felt safe here. 

With a whispered goodnight, Dan and Arin fell asleep tangled together beneath the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want, you can also find me on Tumblr @onlyhereforegobang if you want to message me or what have you. 
> 
> Thank you everyone <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan learns a little more about Arin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Have some angst!

"So," Suzy started, shaking a bottle of nail polish in her hand, "tell me about you and Dan." She grabbed Arin's hand and pulled it towards her, holding his hand so the nails of his fingers were facing her. They were sitting on Suzy and Holly's living room floor, Holly was tending to the cafe. Suzy had bought a new color of nail polish, bubblegum pink, and wanted to try it on Arin. It had been a while since he and Suzy sat down and talked, so Arin readily agreed. 

"Not much to tell, he's great." Arin answered, almost dreamily. Suzy snickered a little. 

"Have you fucked yet?" Suzy asked casually, not looking up from painting Arin's nails. 

"Suzy! That's not your business." Suzy looked up finally to give Arin a Look. "Ok fine. No, we haven't, but Dan is a fantastic kisser." Arin added. Suzy went back to painting, each stroke precise and delicate. Arin loved when Suzy did his nails, she never got any polish on his fingers. 

"Why not?" Suzy asked. Arin looked away from her and out the large living room window, even though she was looking down. 

"We just.. haven't. I want to let him lead things, so I don't scare him off." Arin offered in way of explanation. It was true, Arin wanted to let Dan set the pace. Arin didn't want Dan to think he was just using him, he wanted Dan to feel safe and comfortable. Suzy made a noise of confirmation before launching into a story of something the cats had done. Arin loved spending the day with his best friend, and before he knew it it was time to head home. Arin bid Suzy farewell and drove home. 

\---

Something seemed odd when Arin approached his front door. He could hear a loud beeping, and something smelled off. Arin pushed his way inside. 

The house was hazy, the harsh smell of smoke filling the air. Arin dropped his keys on the table as he realized the beeping he had heard was the fire alarm. "Danny?" Arin yelled, his heart beat picking up with fear, what the hell was going on? Arin made his way to the kitchen where he could hear the sink running. 

A very frazzled looking Dan greeted him. Dan was fanning a dish towel trying to get the smoke out the window, and in the sink was a pan with... something in it. It was blackened beyond recognition and clearly the source of all the smoke. Arin threw open the French doors that led to the back deck and after a moment of more frantic fanning from Dan, the fire alarm stopped. "What the hell happened?" Arin asked turning to Dan. Dan looked at him with tears in his eyes, before looking down at the floor. 

"I was going to surprise you and have dinner made for you. You've been cooking so much for me, I just wanted to do something nice." Dan looked back at the ruined dinner sitting in the sink. Arin barked out a laugh and dan turned back and glared at him. But Dan couldn't resist, and it wasn't long before they were both laughing, leaning in each other to keep from falling to the floor. 

"How the hell did you manage that?" Arin gestured to the sink as they both calmed down from their laughter. Dan just shrugged. 

"I have no idea. I can't cook, clearly." Arin went to the sink and picked up a fork, prodding at the blackened meal. 

"Next time you want to do something nice, don't cook. How about we order some takeout instead tonight?" Arin offered. Dan nodded. Arin pulled dan into a hug and kissed him softly. "I appreciate the attempt though, ok?" Dan nodded and smiled at him. When Arin released Dan he pulled out his phone to order food, and for the first time Dan noticed Arin's nails were painted bright pink. He grabbed Arin's freehand to look at them. 

"Did you and Suzy have a girls day?" Dan asked, laughing a little. Much to Dan's surprise, Arin yanked his hand back. 

"Something like that." Arin replied, he finished ordering their food and put his phone back in his pocket. His heart was slamming, he had completely forgotten about his nails. He knew what was coming, he could hear it already. The sneering laugh, the comments about how unappealing he was when he tried to be feminine. He never should have let Suzy paint his nails. "Nows the part where you laugh and tell me to knock it off, right?" Arin asked bitterly. He didn't look at Dan. He didn't need to look to see the disgust on Dan's face. 

"What? Dude, never. If you want to paint your nails, you do you. I was just teasing, I wasn't expecting you to come home with pink nails. It's a good color on you." Dan tried desperately to save the situation. He had never meant it as a bad thing, Dan didn't care what Arin chose to do. It was his life and his body, he could do as he pleased. 

 

Arin finally met Dan's eyes and was confused by the sincerity in the older man's gaze. That didn't make sense. "I'm going to go take a shower before our food gets here." Arin disappeared upstairs, leaving Dan alone to his thoughts. The food arrived while Arin was showering so Dan answered the door. He got the food dished out for them, that at least he could do without burning the house down. When Arin came back downstairs, Dan noticed his nails were bare again, stripped of their color. Dans heart sank. He never should have commented. Dan never meant to make Arin feel ashamed, but he decided to let it go. It was clear he had touched a nerve somehow, and Dan didn't want to make things worse. 

Arin and Dan sat down to play some video games as they ate, Arin played and Dan just watched, but the conversation was far more stunted than it had been before. Arin kept his tone even, and Dan was growing increasingly worried. However, as they settled down to sleep, Arin still pulled Dan close against him and kissed him as sweetly as every kiss had been so far. Dan felt relieved, though he couldn't help the nagging feeling that there was something more going on with Arin. 

Dan was abruptly woken up in the middle of the night, his mind shrouded in confusion. What had woken him up? Dan looked around the room and realized Arin was tossing and turning next to him. He looked distressed, and Dan realized quickly he must have been having a nightmare. Dan shook him awake and Arin sat up looking panicked before his gaze settled on Dan. "Are you ok baby?" Dan asked gently, taking Arin's hand. Arin looked down at their hands. He tightened his grip on Dan's hand, and he nodded silently. "Do you want to talk about it?" Arin shook his head. He couldn't bear to relive what his nightmare had been, and saying it out loud would make it real. Dan just nodded in understanding, not daring to push the younger man any further. Dan pulled Arin against him, holding him tight. Arin fell asleep, but Dan stayed awake, worry weighing heavily on his heart. Something was clearly going on, and Dan felt helpless. He resolved to be there for Arin, the way Arin had been there for him all this time. 

\---

When Dan went into work the next day, he pulled Suzy aside. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked. Suzy eyed him carefully. Dan had figured Suzy was the best one to ask, she knew Arin the best after all. 

"Of course Danny." Suzy answered, voice carefully even. She was concerned, to say the least. 

"I teased Arin a little bit about having pink nail polish on and he shut down completely. I didn't mean to upset him, I really don't care, I swear. But he seemed so sure I was going to be rude, and then he had a nightmare but he wouldn't tell me what it was about. Do you know what's going on? Please Suz, I just want to help." Dan pleaded. Suzy searched his eyes, but found no malice in them. She didn't know what the nightmare had been, but Suzy thought maybe Arin just hadn't been ready for Dan to see his feminine side. People had bullied Arin about it before. After a long moment, Suzy shrugged. 

"I don't know, exactly. But it's also not my place to discuss any of this with you. If you want to know, you'll need to talk to Arin about it. It's his business." With that, Suzy went back out front, leaving Dan to his thoughts. He was even more confused now. What had been so bad that even Suzy didn't know? Dan decided it was best to drop it for now. He wasn't sure how he would even go about asking Arin about it. And Suzy was right, it was Arin's business and no one else's. If he didn't want to tell Dan, Dan wasn't going to try to force it. Their relationship was still new, and fragile, and Dan was terrified of ruining everything at any moment. 

\---

"Dude, are you alright?" Ross asked. They were eating lunch in the break room of their work. Arin had been quiet all day. Arin shrugged.

"I had a nightmare last night." Arin said, not looking up from his phone.

"About?" Ross pressed. He could guess, but he'd rather Arin tell him.

"You know what." Was the only answer Arin gave, confirming Ross's gut feeling. 

"You should talk to Dan about it." Ross offered, but said nothing more. He knew Arin would on his own time, and there was nothing Ross could say to make that happen any faster. He would just be there for whatever Arin needed, as he had been the whole time they lived together. There was a reason Ross had taken the office instead of the guest room. He preferred to be close to Arin's room, on the chance Arin needed him. Now that Dan was here, Ross worried a little less, but clearly Arin's past was still affecting him. 

Ross decided to drop the conversation, and try to distract Arin instead. Ross started talking about the animation he was working on instead, asking Arin's advice on a few frames he had been struggling with. Arin seemed grateful for the switch in conversation, and relaxed as they talked. By the end of their break, Arin appeared to be back to his usual boisterous self, and Ross was relieved. Ross knew Arin would be ok, some things just take time, and Ross could see how much having Dan had helped Arin already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, follow me on Tumblr @onlyhereforegobang if you want! I am always down for questions or just friendship in general. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave any comments if you want, I appreciate each and every one even if I don't reply!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin get a little more serious, Ross is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having another shorter chapter, the next one will be much longer!

Therapy had been going well for Dan. He was gaining more control of his episodes, and more understanding of how to fix them. Dans therapist had taught Arin some grounding techniques to walk Dan through if he couldn't do them himself. She also thought that Arin helped Dan's episodes because it had been Arin who rescued him the night of his attack. 

After his therapy appointment a few days after Arin's nightmare, Dan opted to take a nap. Arin had headed to work after dropping Dan at home, but Ross had the day off so he was home with Dan. Dan woke up feeling strange. He was laying in Arin's bed, but everything seemed... off. He couldn't remember the walls being that color, and the windows were on the wrong side. With a start, Dan realized he was slipping into an episode. He went through his grounding techniques and things slowly began to right themselves, but it wasn't enough. Dan thought for a minute before coming up with a plan. 

Dan knocked gently on Ross's door. A moment later Ross called for him to come in. Dan opened the door, and got his first look at Ross's room. He had a loft bed, with a desk underneath. Ross was sitting at the desk, tablet in hand, his desktop open to a google image search Dan guessed he was using for reference. There were video game posters all over the wall, and figurines standing on shelves. There was also a couch on the opposite wall of the bed. Dan had no idea why Ross had taken such a small room when the guest room was far bigger, but he didn't question it. Ross raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Hey, uh, you can totally say no, but I think I'm about to have an episode, and I need a distraction. Can I just watch you animate? I'll be quiet, I promise." Dan chewed his lower lip as he waited for Ross's reply. He hated to be a burden, but he really didn't want to have an episode. 

"Yeah man, come on in. Do you need me to like, text Arin or something?" Ross had never dealt with one of Dan's episodes, he just knew they happened and he wasn't sure exactly what Dan needed. Dan shook his head, and Ross got up and moved to the couch so Dan could see. Dan sat next to him with his legs pulled up to his chest. Ross continued to animate, telling Dan what this one was about. This was for a personal project, not something for work. Dan watched Ross work, getting lost in the process. It was an amazing thing, Ross was such a perfectionist about his work. Even when Dan saw nothing wrong, Ross would point out what wasn't right and edit the frame. They sat like that for hours, barely speaking. Dan felt much better by the time he heard the front door open. 

"Dan?" He heard Arin call from downstairs. Dan thanked Ross and got a grunt in response before heading downstairs to see Arin. Arin swept him into a hug and kissed him hard. 

"Woah, miss me much?" Dan teased when Arin had released him. Arin just nodded. "Hey, you ok?" Dan asked, concerned. He had been worried about Arin the last few days. 

"I'm fine. It was just a stressful day, and I'm glad to be home with you." Arin smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Dan kissed his forehead and let him go shower and change out of his work clothes. When Arin came back down, he started cooking dinner. Dan talked as Arin cooked, and told him about watching Ross animate all day. Dan sat pressed against Arin as they ate, trying to be there for him in an unspoken way. They moved to the living room to play video games at some point, and Dan found himself staring at Arin again. He couldn't imagine what had this beautiful and cheerful man down. 

"You're staring at me." Arin's voice broke through Dan's thoughts. Dan smirked at him. 

"Yeah, I am. What are you going to do about it?" Dan jested. Arin kissed him, hard and passionate. All too soon, Arin pulled away and Dan leaned forward for another kiss, but Arin turned his head and went back to his game. Dan sat back, flustered and trying to calm his racing heart. Arin looked at him from the corner of his eyes and smirked. 

"Not so sassy now are we?" Arin gloated. Dan rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Arin. The younger man seemed more relaxed now, maybe it really had just been a stressful day. Dan felt content that he had helped, even just a little bit. 

\---

Dan rolled over in the bed, and felt Arin sleeping next to him. They both had work today, so Dan kissed Arin's forehead and gently shook him awake. Arin blinked awake and groaned. He rolled over. 

"Five more minutes." Arin mumbled into his pillow. Dan laughed and threw their blankets off of them, which earned him another groan in response. 

"Come on baby bear, I want breakfast." Dan prodded Arin in the side. Arin sleepily swatted at Dans hand, but pushed himself up anyway. 

"Ok, fine, I'm up. You're lucky you're cute, you are the world's most annoying alarm clock." Arin was grumpy in the morning, and the afternoon and most of the day. But Dan found himself smitten with the other man anyway. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up next to someone he cared about this much. Arin always held him at night, and only sometimes complained about Dan's hair getting everywhere. Between the two of them, they may as well have cats with all the hair that ended up everywhere. Dan jumped in the shower while Arin started breakfast. 

\---

Dan set his guitar down in the stand at the cafe and stood up and stretched. The patrons of the cafe were clapping for him, and Dan waved to them, slightly embarrassed. He hadn't received so much praise for his playing before. He was beginning to recognize regulars, who he stopped and spoke to on his breaks. A young woman approached Dan and he smiled at her. 

"Your singing is amazing." She said, raking her eyes over Dan. Oh. Oh no. Dan knew that look. "Maybe you can give me a private concert sometime." There it was. Normally, Dan would have jumped at this chance. She was just his type, blonde and beautiful. However, Dan was uncomfortable. He had Arin, and something about the way she was looking at him didn't sit right with the drifter. It reminded him far too much of the looks he got when he was still drifting, it was predatory, like she was going in for the kill. Dan looked to the front door as her heard the tinkling of the bell. Much to his relief, it was Arin, here to pick him up. Arin saw him and smiled and Dan waved him over. The girl eyed Arin warily. 

"Hey, this is my boyfriend Arin." Dan laced his hand with Arin's. dan froze as he realized what he had just said. They hadn't used that word yet. Dan began to panic internally, he had ruined everything, he knew it. The girl scoffed and walked away and dan pulled Arin into the back in a panic. "Holy shit I am so sorry it just slipped out, she was flirting and I didn't know what to do and I saw you and I just-" Dan's panicked explanation was cut off by Arin kissing him gently. "I'm so sorry," Dan repeated. 

"No, hey, it's perfectly ok baby. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Arin asked, holding Dans gaze. Dan swallowed hard. It had been so long since he'd had a boyfriend, but he couldn't imagine not waking up to Arin everyday. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Dan leaned forward to kiss Arin, trying to pour all the things he couldn't say into the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Arin's. 

"I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend." He whispered. Arin broke out into a grin. Behind them, cheering erupted. Dan jumped and turned around, but it was just Holly and Barry. 

"Finally, good lord." Holly mused before heading back to the front. Barry high fived them both before following her. 

"There's no keeping secrets with this group, is there?" Dan asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"No, there's really not." Arin said with a laugh, shaking his head. With that, the two men headed home, hand in hand. Dan watched the city rush by as the drove, his hand still laced in Arin's. Dan knew he was falling in love with this man, this man who had saved him and changed his entire life. There wasn't anywhere he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you want to, @onlyhereforegobang


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan learns the truth about Arin's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So a bit of a tw. There will be mentions of past abuse in this chapter, I know putting the warning here kind of spoils it but it's important. So towards the end, watch out. Nothing in huge detail and nothing physical is described. This chapter is rough but I promise it ends well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

No matter how much Dan cared about Arin and was falling head over heels for him, Dan was starting to feel itchy. The same itchy feeling that had lead him to drifting all those years ago. He tried his best to push it away, but as the weeks went on he was starting to feel overwhelmed by the monotony of his days. Go to work, come home, eat, sleep, repeat. He needed something to break it up. He needed to clear his head, get it out of his system. There was only one thing to do. 

When Arin woke up a few weeks after he and Dan became official, the bed next to him was empty. Arin figured Dan had gone to the bathroom or gotten up early, but he saw a folded piece of paper on the nightstand next to him with his name on it and his heart dropped. He almost didn't even need to read it to know what it said, but he forced his shaking hand to pick it up anyway. Maybe it wasn't what he thought, maybe it-

"Arin <3

I need to wander for a few days, but I'll be back! I took my key with me, so I'll see you soon!

Love,   
Danny"

Arin couldn't breath. It was like all the air had been sucked from the room. Arin dropped the note and it fluttered to the ground. He didn't care. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Not again. He thought Dan was different. Finally, Arin got his breath back, but only to let out choking sobs as tears rolled down his face. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, crying hard. He had trusted Dan, let him in, just for the same thing to happen all over again. Arin wondered what was wrong with him, why he wasn't good enough for anyone to stay. A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Go away!" Arin choked out. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. But Ross entered anyway, and rushed to Arin's side. 

"Woah hey, take a breath. What happened?" Ross asked, sitting in front of Arin on the bed. Arin shook his head, he couldn't talk. He let out another sob. Ross pulled Arin into a hug and Arin clung to Ross for dear life, soaking his shirt with his tears. Ross just held him, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him. Ross spied the note on the ground and realized what had happened. But Dan said he was coming back, and Ross trusted he would. Ross also knew there was no way Arin was going to believe that until Dan did come back. Ross called their boss and told him neither of them were coming in today. They were both good enough animators and enough of their work could be done from home that it didn't really matter. 

Eventually, Ross coaxed Arin downstairs for some food. Arin had stopped crying, and was staring off into space instead. Arin felt numb, his whole world had fallen apart. This house wasn't the same without Dan's laugh, or his constant quiet singing. Arin only managed to force down a few bites of food before he headed back upstairs without a word. Maybe if he went back to sleep, he would wake up from this nightmare. 

Ross followed after Arin, grabbing his tablet on the way. Arin curled up in his bed, and Ross sat against the headboard next to him. They had done this before, it was routine to them. Arin didn't need to talk and he didn't need comfort, he just needed someone there in the room with him. Ross quietly animated while Arin tried in vain to sleep, but ended up staring at the wall, going over the last few weeks in his head. They had been bliss, and it was all ripped away from him. 

\---

Arin forced himself to go to work the next day and try to lose himself in his animations. But everything was wrong. His shower had been too cold, his food had tasted bland, the sun was too bright. None of his frames were coming out right, and Arin was growing frustrated with himself. He remembered Dan excitedly praising his art, and felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Dan had been lying, Arin knew that now. His animations were shit, his street art was shit, Dan left for a reason. If Arin had just been better, had been a better boyfriend, maybe Dan would have stayed. Arin was driving himself crazy, the thoughts in his head spiraling out of control. He just wanted Dan back. Ross had tried to convince him that Dan wasn't gone forever, but Arin knew the truth. He had seen it before. The broken promise of return was too much for Arin to bear, so he refused to hope. 

Suzy came by the house after Arin and Ross had gotten home. Judging by the look she had exchanged with Ross when she arrived, Arin guessed Ross had told her what happened. She tried in vain to tell Arin that Dan was coming back, but Arin wouldn't hear any of it. Dan had told Suzy and Holly he was taking a week off to wander, but that he would return and Suzy had no reason to doubt him. 

"Arin," Suzy started softly, Arin had his head on her chest as they laid on the couch and she was carding her fingers through his hair, "Dan's going to come back." She said firmly. 

"You can't know that," Arin mumbled. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. 

"Dan isn't him, Arin. You know that. Dan is a genuine guy. Dan wouldn't just hurt you like he did." Suzy had been trying all afternoon to get Arin to listen. This wasn't the same as before. Arin just shook his head. 

"Clearly, they're the same." Arin got up off the couch and headed upstairs, making it clear he no longer wanted to have this conversation. Suzy sighed, and followed after him. She wouldn't bring it up again, but she wanted to keep an eye on him. Ross made dinner and again, Arin only forced down a few bites before setting the food aside and laying down in his bed. Suzy was worried, and judging by the circles underneath Ross's eyes, he was worried too. They had been down this road before, and they would get Arin through it again. 

\---

A week passed, slow and agonizing for Arin. The days weren't the same now, not without Dan. He couldn't believe this man he had known for such a short time had changed everything. Arin had been forcing himself to go to work, but he had barely eaten or slept all week. He stayed late at work and when he did finally get home, he animated until the early hours of the morning. If he did sleep, he dreamt only of Dan, and so he avoided sleep as much as possible. 

Arin pulled up to his house. It was late in the day, the sun having set long ago and given way to night. Normally Arin would pause to look at the stars, but he just didn't care anymore. The living room light was on, and Arin figured Ross was downstairs. 

He pushed his way into the house without looking up from the ground and kicked his shoes off. 

"Oh hey Ar! You're home so late." Wait, that voice. Arin's head snapped up. There was Dan, lounging on the couch with his phone in his hand and a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table, steaming. Arin blinked a few times. 

"Yo-you're back." Arin whispered, his throat tight. Dan looked concerned and got up off the couch to stand in front of Arin. 

"Of course I am baby. You're my boyfriend. I wouldn't just leave like that for good, I just needed to get out for a few days, clear my head." Dan explained with a laugh. His smile dropped as Arin's eyes filled with tears. "Arin? Did I upset you?" Arin didn't answer, he pulled dan into a tight hug and cried against his shoulder. Dan wrapped his arms around Arin's shoulders and tried to comfort him, whispering apologies in the younger man's ear. He didn't think Arin would be so upset, he never meant to hurt him. Dan moved them to the couch and Arin curled up against him, still holding tight, as if letting go meant none of it was real. Arin couldn't believe Dan was actually back, here in his arms where he belonged. After a long while, Arin slowly released dan and sat up, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. 

"I just... I thought you were gone forever." Arin's voice was so small, it shattered Dan's heart. Dan held his hand tightly. 

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Arin. I never meant to. I just needed to go for a little while. I'm a drifter at heart, it's hard for me to stay in one place for so long. But I love you, Arin Hanson, and I promise no matter where I go, no matter how long I'm gone, I will always come home to you." Dan kissed Arin's forehead. 

"You- you love me?" Warmth spread through Arin's chest at those words. Dan nodded. "I love you too." Arin whispered. Dan pulled him foreword and their lips collided in a kiss, sweet and tender, rough and passionate all at once. Arin felt like he was on fire, the love pouring from the other man consuming him in its flames. He couldn't believe it. Dan was here, Dan came back. They sat snuggled on the couch for a moment longer before Dan cleared his threat. 

"What happened with your ex Arin? Is he why you got so upset?" Dan could tell there was more to it than just him leaving, and if he wanted to help Arin then he needed to know what happened. Arin stared at the floor for a minute before meeting Dan's eyes and nodding. 

"I need to show you something." Arin answered. Dan nodded and followed Arin upstairs. Dan sat on the bed while Arin went to his dresser. He rifled through it for a moment before returning to sit next to Dan. He handed Dan a piece of paper, folded and slightly crumpled. It was yellowed with age. Dan furrowed his brows together, but took the note and unfolded it. Dan gasped when he read it. 

"Arin-

I'm heading to New York. I'll be back soon."

The note wasn't signed, but it was clearly from Arin's ex. Dan looked up at Arin, who was staring at the floor. Dan folded the note back up and tossed it behind him onto the bed. 

"He never came back, did he?" Dan asked. All he got in response was a shake of Arin's head. Dan took Arin's hand and Arin squeezed. "Arin was he... mean to you? Like about wearing nail polish and stuff?" The tightened grip on Dan's hand confirmed his fears, but he waited for Arin to speak again anyway. 

"Yeah, he was. He would laugh and tell me I shouldn't wear stuff like that, that it was unappealing. I was too fat to wear skirts, and makeup looked terrible on me. Stuff like that. When you found out I'm Egoraptor, I told you I was only ok because that's what he always told me. He hated my art, always said I wasn't good enough to be a paid animator." Bitterness traced Arin's face and voice. Dan's heart was breaking. He couldn't believe someone could be so cruel to someone like Arin. Arin was an incredible artist, so beautiful and perfect just the way he was. What kind of monster would tell him otherwise? 

"None of those things are true." Dan said, voice barely above a whisper. Arin's gaze snapped to him, but fell to the floor again. "Arin, look at me." Arin turned his head to look at Dan, his eyes watery but clear. "Nothing he told you is true. You are so beautiful, you can wear whatever you want, and your art is insane. Please don't ever doubt how amazing you are because some asshole took out his insecurities on you." Dan kissed Arin's forehead to seal his point. Arin sniffled and nodded. 

"We bought this house together. Well, I paid for it, had to mortgage part of it. But we picked it out together. Six months after we moved in here, I came home and all his clothes were gone, all his personal stuff. I found the note, I waited. I waited for weeks. I held out hope for so long, and then I saw pictures of him online with someone else under his arm. He never came back. He didn't even bother to say goodbye." A tear escaped and Arin wiped it away with his freehand. He wasn't going to cry over him anymore. 

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, I never meant to be anything like him. I promise I'm going to spend every day making it up to you. I love you, so much. You deserve the world." Arin searched Dan's eyes for any sign of a lie. Not finding any, Arin wrapped his arms around Dan and held tight. Dan shifted so they were laying on top of the bed, and held Arin close to him. Neither of them had changed into their pajamas yet, but it didn't matter. They were here in each other's arms. 

Dans week of wandering had cleared his mind, and he realized how much he truly loved Arin. He didn't want to be away from him, Arin was all he could think about the whole time he was out. Arin needed him, and Dan would never walk away from that again. He sang quietly as they laid there, until Arin fell asleep. Dan laid awake still, running his fingers gently through Arin's hair. He felt better, wandering had been exactly what he had needed, but Dan felt awful it had been at the cost of Arin's happiness. Dan planted a kiss to the top of Arin's head. He was home, finally, he was truly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some ending thoughts, I put a lot of my experiences and sort of how I reacted into this so I'm sorry if it's a little OOC I tried to make it fit. Just wanted to add that. 
> 
> As always, any and all comments are appreciated and I love all of you for sticking with me this far <3 things are going to start to look up from here; I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a very important phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for taking so long to get this out. Was dealing with some stuff but it's all taken care of. 
> 
> Have some cute fluff after that world of hurt cause I definitely needed it.

"I want to take you out on Friday night. We haven't been on a date yet." Arin was leaning against the bathroom door frame, watching his boyfriend get ready. Dan was wearing only pajama pants, and Arin noticed he was beginning to fill out again finally. He couldn't see as much of Dans ribs, and his hip bones didn't seem so prominent anymore. The pants were actually starting to fit without being tied all the way. Arin was relieved to see Dan steadily gaining weight. Dan paused in his getting ready to turn to Arin. 

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time." Dan said with a laugh. Arin often took him out to dinner, or brought him dinner when Arin picked him up from work. 

"Yeah, but we haven't been on like a proper date. Come on, it'll be fun. We'll get dressed up, go to a nice restaurant." Arin was smiling hopefully at Dan. Dan raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded. 

"Yeah, alright man. That sounds fun." Arin seemed to light up and kissed Dan on the cheek before leaving to him to finish getting ready. Dan shook his head affectionately at his boyfriend. Dan didn't really need to go on dates to feel loved, but if it made Arin happy, he would not say no. Anything to see Arin smile. 

\---

When Friday came, Dan found himself standing in front of the full length mirror in the guest room. He slept in Arin's bed almost every night, but left his clothes and his personal belongings in the guest room. Ross had driven Dan to the mall earlier in the week to find some nice date clothes. Dan was just finishing up, debating on pulling his hair into a pony tail. He fussed with it for a minute before deciding to get let it do it's own thing, there was no taming his hair. 

A knock on the door interrupted him. He called for them to enter but the door remained shut. Confused, Dan pulled open the bedroom door. 

There was Arin, dressed in a nice button down shirt and nice jeans. His hair was down, because he knew Dan liked it that way. He looked stunning. He was holding a bouquet of roses in his hand, holding them out to Dan. 

"Hello, Daniel. I'm here to pick you up for our date." Arin thrust the roses a little closer to Dan. Dan took them carefully, he had no idea what was going on but no one had ever bought him flowers before. Dan smelled them, and smiled. Then he remembered Arin and looked up at him. The younger man was grinning. 

"Arin, what is all this?" Dan asked. Arin shrugged. 

"I told you. I'm here to pick you up for our date." Dan smelled the roses again. Where had Arin kept these all day? Dan had been home. 

"Can I at least put these in water, or do I need to take them with me?" Arin thought for a moment before stepping aside to allow Dan to find a vase for the flowers. He set them up in a tall clear vase, and placed the vase on the kitchen counter. Dan cradled one of the roses, running his thumb over the velvet crimson petal. He felt a blush creeping up his neck, Arin was so sweet to him. 

Arin came down the stairs to the kitchen. "You ready?" He asked, holding out his hand. Dan smiled and nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand. 

Arin refused to tell Dan where they were going. They pulled up to one of the nicest restaurants in LA. Dan gasped when he saw where they were. "Arin, why are we here?" Dan felt nervous. He didn't belong in a place this nice. 

"Our first date." Arin said matter of factly. 

"Arin, I don't belong in a restaurant like this. Look at me!" Dan gestured down to himself. He was also in a nice button up and nice jeans, but way under dressed for a place like this. He was still wearing his ratty tennis shoes, his hair was all out of place. Dan regretted not trying harder to put his hair up and get it under control. 

"What are you talking about? You look incredible. Danny, you don't look like a drifter anymore. They won't even think twice." Arin reached across the middle console to take Dan's hand. Dan flipped the visor down to look in the mirror. With a start, Dan realized Arin was right. He didn't look like a drifter anymore. Dan took a deep breath and smiled at Arin. "Ready?" Arin asked, giving Dan's hand a squeeze. Dan nodded. 

The restaurant was dimly lit. Their booth was in the back, and it felt like it was just the two of them. Dan looked around in wonder. He had never been in a restaurant this nice, let alone been to one with a gorgeous man like Arin. Arin was watching Dan look around, falling more in love with him every minute. Arin was so thankful he could give Dan this experience. Arin reached across the table for Dan's hand, who gladly met him halfway. 

They spent the night talking away. At some point, they ate and their plates were cleared away again, leaving them alone to pay up and leave. Dan was amazed that after sitting here for almost two hours, they hadn't run out of things to say. Arin never failed to make Dan laugh. Dan never wanted the night to end. Suddenly, after paying the check, Arin stood up and pulled Dan up with him. Dan looked at him confused. "The night isn't over yet." Arin said, as if he had read Dans mind. When they exited the restaurant, they didn't head to the car, just adding to Dan's confusion. Instead they just walked under the street lights. Dan didn't mind, he loved this city, and Arin hadn't steered him wrong yet. 

The conversation died down, but it was pleasant and comfortable. They were just enjoying each other's presence as they walked. Arin was trying to memorize exactly how Dan's hand fit in his. It was like they were made for each other, Arin had never been one for soulmates but Dan was changing all of that. Arin lead Dan to a park. There was a creek running through it, and a bridge over the creek. Arin lead Dan to the bridge, and they leaned against the railing and just looked around them. Dan leaned his shoulder into Arin, who gladly put his arm around the older man. 

"This has been incredible, Arin, thank you." Dan smiled shyly at Arin. Arin shrugged. 

"No need to thank me. Just taking my hot boyfriend on a date." Arin laughed. Dan turned to face him completely, and Arin dropped his arm. Dan was looking very serious suddenly and took Arin's hand. 

"I don't mean just for tonight. Thank you, for everything. You've changed my whole life, given me a second chance. I would have died that night without you." Dan was tearing up and Arin pulled him into a tight hug. 

"I just did what anyone else would do. But you're welcome. You saved my life too." Arin replied, carding his fingers through dans hair, careful of the curls. Dan pulled his head up to look at Arin in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" Dan asked. Arin just shrugged. Dan let it go, he didn't want to ruin the moment by pushing Arin to talk. He just laid his head back on Arin's shoulder and let himself be held in the moonlight. He felt safer than he had in a long time, wrapped in Arin's arms. Like it was just them, the rest of the world was a million miles away. 

Eventually, Dan got too cold to stand outside any longer. They walked back to the car and drove home. Arin went straight up to bed, but Dan stayed downstairs. "I'll join you in a minute." Dan explained to Arin's pouty face when he didn't follow. Arin shrugged and headed upstairs. Dan stepped out onto the back porch and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Panic started to well up in his chest as he found the name he was searching for. The panic got worse as he held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. What if she didn't want to talk to him? It had been so long, he had done so much-

"Hello?"

"Debbie?" Dan managed out. He cursed himself. Of course it was her. 

"Danny? Is that you?" Dan heard a rustling on the other end of the line. 

"Yeah, it's me." Dan smiled into the phone. 

"Oh Danny! Where are you? Are you ok? Do you need anything? Where are you calling from?" Dan felt better, of course his mom wanted to talk to him. He really should have called her sooner. 

"I'm calling from my new cell phone number. And you can keep this one. Debbie, I've found a home in LA. I met a guy and I'm gonna stay here, with him. I'm settling down." Dan felt pride well up in his chest. LA was his home now, after all. 

"Oh that's so wonderful to hear! Tell me all about him!" Dan spent the next hour on the phone with Debbie, telling her all about Arin. He intentionally left out how they met, she worried about him enough. He told her about his job at the cafe, and all the wonderful people he had met here. Dan heard her yawn and realized how late it was in New Jersey. Dan told her he loved her, and to give Avi his love, and hung up. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His mom was so happy to hear of him finding a place to live, a place to call home. And Dan was happy too. He retreated upstairs and changed into his pajamas. 

Arin was waiting up for him, and Dan gladly crawled across the bed into Arin's waiting arms. They shared soft kisses and quiet "I love you's" until they were both fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @onlyhereforegobang if you wanna. 
> 
> All  
> Comments, questions, whatever's are always appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter Dan has an episode and it gets fairly descriptive, so please be careful if you're susceptible to things of that nature. Thanks for reading, love you all ❤️

"Just ease onto the gas, foot off the brake an-" Arin's instructions were cut off as Dan slammed on the brake as hard as he could, jerking everyone foreward. Arin had a white knuckle grip on the handle on the car roof, and dan had a matching grip on the steering wheel. 

"No, no, fuck this! I don't want to do this, I am out!" Dan threw the car into park and fumbled with his seatbelt before bailing out of the car. Arin rolled his eyes but got out as well. 

"You can do it Dan, you're doing well! You just have to keep trying." Arin tried to convince his boyfriend, but Dan shook his head. 

"Absolutely not. It has been way too long since I last drove, and I want no part of it. Either you get in the drivers seat, or I am walking my ass home." Dan had his arms folded over his chest, and Arin noticed his hands were shaking a little. He stepped foreword and slipped his hands around Dan's waist and pulled him close. 

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to drive. I'm sorry I pushed you." Arin kissed Dan's forehead. He did feel bad. He never meant to freak Dan out, just wanted him to be able to drive himself places. Dan still looked spooked; but nodded. He got back into the passenger seat and breathed a sigh of relief as Arin took the drivers seat, and drove them home. That was enough excitement for one day.

\---

Dan had work at the cafe later that day. He was still on edge from Arin's impromptu driving lesson. He had just pulled over into the parking lot, and somehow convinced Dan to try driving again. Dan shook his head to himself as he got ready in the back room of the cafe. 

When Dan went out to his stool to play, he saw Barry and Ross sitting together in a back booth. Ross had his arm slung over Barry's shoulders, and Barry was laughing at something Ross had said. Ross saw Dan looking at them, and he winked. Dan smirked to himself. Thank god, Ross had finally made his move. Dan was getting tired of telling customers Barry was taken so they would stop trying to hit on him. Dan decided to play some love songs today, in honor of his own new relationship and Ross and Barry's budding romance. After warming up, Dan launched into his playing. 

A couple hours into his shift, a group of people came in and sat close to Dan. They were all talking and a little loud, but Dan didn't mind. He got so lost in his playing he barely even noticed them. He was still a little high strung from Arin trying to get him to drive, so he was focusing even more on his music than normal. 

"Get out of here!" 

Dans head snapped up and his fingers faltered a little on the guitar, but he continued to play as he searched the crowd. Several people were watching him, he couldn't tell who had said it or who it was directed at. 

"Get the fuck out!" 

Dans heart was slamming in his chest. They must be talking to him. Looking around, Dan didn't recognize anyone in the cafe. Wait, where was he? Dan desperately searched for any familiar face. There were two guys snuggled together in the corner, both looking at him a little concerned. But he didn't recognize either of them. Dan quickly got off his stool and hurried to put his guitar in its case. He didn't know where his backpack was, had someone stolen it? Dan didn't even bother to grab the tips out of the little glass jar (when had he set that up?) and just left. Distantly he heard someone call his name but he didn't look back. Dan fled down the street, panic taking over him. He was in an unfamiliar city, every passerby looked at him like he was offending them. Dan put his head down and hurried away from the strange cafe he had found himself in. 

\---

"Dan?" Holly looked up in time to see Dan leaving the cafe, a terrified look on his face. She looked over to Ross and Barry, but they looked as confused as she felt. "Hey Ross, call Arin. I'm going to go after Dan." Ross already had his phone out as Barry took Holly's place behind the counter. She felt bad, it was Barry's day off, but she needed to find out what was going on with Dan. He never just left during a shift, they had to force him to even take breaks. 

She pushed her way out of the cafe and looked frantically down the street. She spotted the head of curls she was looking for and hurried after him, Dan's long strides putting him far ahead of her. "Danny!" She called. He didn't respond. She yelled again for him and he finally turned around. He looked scared and confused. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked when she finally caught up with him. Oh, shit. Holly realized something must have triggered an episode. Dan had told them about the episodes when he started working there, she didn't know how to fix it, but Arin did, and Holly knew she needed to get Dan safely back to the cafe. 

"Why'd you leave? Arin's on his way to pick you up!" Holly blurted out the first thing she could think of. Recognition flickered across Dan's face for a brief moment. 

"Arin? He's here?" Dan asked hesitantly. Why was Arin in this strange city? How did he know this woman? 

Holly nodded. "Yeah, he's on his way. You have to come back to the cafe. Please?" Holly had no idea what to do if she couldn't convince Dan to come back with her. 

"How does he spell his name?" Dan asked carefully. 

"A-r-i-n." Holly spelled out. "His last name is Hanson, he's originally from Florida, and he's your boyfriend." Holly decided to just cover all the bases. She needed to get Dan back to safety. After a long moment, Dan nodded, though he still looked like he didn't trust her. Dan followed Holly back down the street to the cafe. 

When they walked back into the unfamiliar cafe, Dan saw Arin standing at the counter talking to the man who had been sitting in the corner. Arin turned around when they came in and looked relieved to see Dan. 

"Dan! Oh thank god you're safe." Arin swept Dan into a tight hug. He had been terrified when Ross had called to tell him what happened. He knew it was an episode, and Dan could have ended up anywhere if Holly hadn't stopped him. Dan buried his face in Arin's shoulder. When he lifted his head again, he saw Holly standing with Barry and Ross. Dan quickly realized what had happened, and guilt stirred in his chest.

"Holly, I'm so sorry." Dan apologized. He hoped desperately she wasn't mad at him for abandoning his shift. Holly just smiled at him, visibly relieved. 

"Don't worry. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Get some rest." Holly offered. Dan nodded slowly. A nap sounded like a great idea right now. Arin held Dans hand tightly as he thanked Ross for calling him. 

"Don't worry. I'll see you guys at home." Ross waved off the thanks. Barry disappeared into the back and came out a moment later holding Dan's backpack. Dan gratefully took it and followed Arin out to the car. 

\---

Now that they were safely at home and the fear was beginning to wear off, Dan felt even more guilty. Not only had he scared the others, but Arin had to come get him. He felt helpless, and like a burden. 

"Danny? You ok?" Arin asked, coming into the living room. Dan had a far off look on his face, curled up against the arm of the couch with a soft blanket around him. Dan looked up at him and nodded, but Arin could see he was lying. Arin sat next to him and pulled Dan tight against him. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden." Dan mumbled out. Arin was taken aback. 

"You're not a burden at all baby. Where did that come from?" Arin asked. He kissed the top of Dans head. Dan still didn't look up at him. 

"You had to come get me, and I worried everyone at the cafe. I left in the middle of a shift." Dan listed out. Arin waited, feeling like Dan had more to say. "Am I going to get fired?" Arin tightened his arms around Dan. 

"Nah. Suzy and Holly wouldn't fire you for something like that, I promise. They're understanding people." Dan nodded after a long moment. "Why don't we go upstairs and watch some movies and take a nap?" Arin offered. Dan agreed and they headed upstairs. 

Arin pulled out his tablet when they got snuggled in their cozy pajamas. He put on the Last Unicorn, knowing it would make Dan feel better. It was only a few minutes in before Dan was snoring gently, his head on Arin's chest. Arin reached up and ran his fingers carefully through dans curls. He felt himself tear up but pushed the feeling away. He had been so scared, scared that this was the time Dan couldn't find his way back. Dan was supposed to be starting medication for his anxiety soon, and that was supposed to help cut down on the episodes but Arin was still scared. If Dan was alone, who knows what would happen or where he would go in his confusion. 

Arin felt himself falling asleep too, his fingers still tangled in Dan's hair. He would do whatever he could to protect the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @onlyhereforegobang


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin define their relationship better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has arrived, the last chapter! For now anyway. 
> 
> There's going to be a sequel, with lots of surprises in it. I will be posting the first chapter of that in the next few days. 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for your support through this journey, I hope you will be here for the sequel as well.

Six months into their relationship, Dan and Arin were getting back in the car after a check up at the doctors for Dan. The doctor had wanted to check on his progress with his weight, and make sure his ribs had healed properly. 

"155! Dan, you did it!" Arin cheered as he started up the car. Dan was grinning wide. He was finally back to a healthy weight, and it had been thanks to Arin's delicious cooking. 

"Yeah man, and it's all thanks to you." Dan took Arin's hand as they drove away from the clinic. Dan couldn't believe how good he felt. He didn't get winded so easily, he wasn't as tired all the time. He was still cold most of the time, but less so than when he was underweight. Arin shook his head. 

"Nah man, it was all you. You put in the dedication. I just cooked. Now, we need to go out to celebrate! Sushi?" Arin offered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Dan laughed and nodded and off they went. 

Arin couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend across the table. Dan looked so healthy now, and when Arin held him he could no longer feel the older man's ribs, something that came as a great relief to Arin. Dan was all smiles today, his dark past feeling years behind him. He had truly loved drifting, but here in this town with Arin was where he belonged. Therapy was doing wonders, he had medication to take as needed for anxiety and his episodes were less and less as the months went on. He still had them, but he was better at stopping them before they happened. Arin always helped, Arin was his safety net and the love of his life. 

"You are so handsome." Arin said, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind Dan's ear. Dan blushed, hard. Arin had been complimenting him all day and it was filling Dan with so much warmth. He could not believe how in love with Arin he was. 

"So... something has been on my mind lately, and I wanna talk to you about it." Arin started to say. "Not like that!" He hurried to add, seeing Dans face twist in panic. 

"Don't start conversations like that, asshole. I thought you were breaking up with me!" Dan snorted a laugh and shoved another piece of sushi in his mouth. He gestured with his chopsticks for Arin to go on. 

"We haven't really talked about this yet and I think we need to now that you know, we've been together for a while." Arin began again. Dan eyed him suspiciously, it was rare for Arin to beat around the bush this way. "But I think I want to be like, exclusive." Arin finally said. Dan's smile fell, and he sat up a little straighter. He hadn't been expecting that. Dan felt that voice of panic speak up in the back of his mind, the one yelling for him to run as far and as fast as he could. He clamped down on it. Six months with Arin hadn't silenced that feeling completely yet. Dan wasn't sure anything could silence it completely. 

"I don't... I don't think I can do that." Dan answered carefully. He loved Arin more than anything, but he was a free spirit. Arin blinked at him for a moment before shrugging. 

"Alright, that's perfectly... fine." Arin's answer was a little too tense. Dan took Arin's hand. 

"Listen to me Arin, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone. I want to be with you, just not only you. I'm a free love kind of guy, you know? But if you'll still have me, you'll always be my number one. You're my special guy." Dan offered up a smile and Arin returned it, and much to Dan's relief it was genuine.

"Yeah, I understand man. I don't think I'll date anyone else, but you're free to. But I want to know who, at least." Dan nodded at that, of course. 

"Communication is important." Dan prodded the air with his chopsticks to accent his point. Arin laughed, and the heaviness of the conversation was forgotten. Dan was relieved Arin was ok with not being exclusive. Maybe some day Dan could do it, but not right now. He wasn't ready for that. 

\---

"I've got some errands to run today, you should come with me." Arin said to Dan over breakfast. It was Saturday, and neither of them needed to work so Dan nodded. Ross drifted in at some point to gather his own breakfast before disappearing upstairs. He had briefly mentioned he was working on a major project, so no one really questioned him. 

\---

By 'errands' Arin had meant grocery shopping. "You couldn't have done this alone?" Dan complained, mostly joking. Arin rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his boyfriend. 

"God forbid I want to spend a nice day with my boyfriend." Arin replied. 

"We could have literally done anything else. What's so nice about grocery shopping?" Dan continued to complain and Arin told him what they needed to grab. 

Dan still continued to complain for the 3 hours it took until they were in the car driving home. Dan was positive Arin had been taking longer on purpose, wandering every single aisle. Arin sighed affectionately at him. "I still had a nice time out with you." Dan finally admitted, kissing the back of Arin's hand as he drove. Arin felt a blush creeping up his neck. 

When they pulled up to the house, there was an extra car parked on the street. Dan shrugged it off, figuring Barry had come over to see Ross. He helped Arin gather the groceries, with Arin taking most of them trying to show off how strong he was. Dan found himself staring a little too long at the way Arin's arms bulged carrying the bags. 

"You gonna open the door or what?" Arin's voice snapped Dan out of his thoughts and he hurried to open and unlock the door. 

The house smelled like food, which Dan found odd. He hadn't seen Ross cook much since Dan had moved in, but maybe it was something special for Barry. When they walked into the kitchen, Dan found himself even more confused. It wasn't Ross, or Barry. Suzy and Holly were moving around the kitchen. Something was bubbling on the stove and the oven was on. 

"Uh? Guys?" Dan looked to Arin for an answer. Arin just grinned. 

"Oh hey boys!" Suzy called over her shoulder. "You're back a little early but dinner is almost done, Arin why don't you go get Ross and Barry? Danny, just take a seat at the table. I've heard what happens when you're allowed in the kitchen." 

"Hey!" Dan replied, indignant. But he sat down at the table anyway. Holly unpacked the groceries they had picked up. He still didn't understand why everyone was here, Arin really should have warned him. But the food smelled delicious, and Dan wasn't going to complain about having all his favorite people over together. Arin, Barry and Ross joined him a moment later. 

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Dan asked. The other three men shared a look, but no one explained anything. Soon enough, food was being brought to the table and Suzy and Holly sat down. "Ok I'm starting to feel like bad news is coming or something. Is someone dying?" Dan laughed nervously. He hated people not answering him like this. Suzy laughed. 

"No, Danny. Arin invited us all for a big dinner to celebrate you!" Suzy finally explained. Dan looked at Arin who was sitting next to him, and the younger man nodded. Dan looked around at everyone, blinking owlishly at them. 

"Me? Why? I haven't done anything big." Dan shifted uncomfortably under the way everyone was looking at him. 

"Dan, you've accomplished so much since you came into my life. You got yourself back on your feet, got a job, got to a healthy weight, became the best boyfriend I've ever had." Arin rattled off. Dan blushed furiously. He shifted in his seat again. He didn't like all this attention on him unless he was on stage. 

"Can we be celebrating all of us instead?" Dan asked quietly. "You guys all helped me. I didn't do it alone. So I'd like this to be in honor of our friendship, not just me." Dan was looking down at the table. Arin seemed to realize this had been a little bit of a bad plan. 

"Sure! We're all here to celebrate our friendship!" Arin quickly shifted gears, and Dan lit up again. That was much easier to handle. Dan was thrilled to see the food under the lids of the dishes was his favorite Jewish comfort foods. He and Barry shared a high five over the table, despite the joking glare it earned Dan from Ross. Some things never change. 

The group ate and chatted the night away, long after the food was gone and the dishes had been cleared away. Dan looked around at the group of people surrounding him and felt himself tearing up. 

"Woah, hey are you ok?" Arin slipped an arm around Dan and planted a gentle kiss to his temple. Dan let out a watery laugh and nodded, smiling. 

"I'm just so thankful for all of you. You guys took me in, just accepted me as one of you before you even knew me. Suzy, Holly, you guys gave me a job doing what I love. And Arin, you saved me that night. Saved my life." Dan looked at each of them as he mentioned them by name. Everyone was smiling at him, and Dan felt overwhelmed by the love they had all showed him, even Ross. Ross and Dan shared a look, Dan silently thanking him for the night Ross had stopped him from leaving. Ross gave a slight shrug. 

Dan never imagined that showing up in LA that day would lead to him finding a family, a home. He wasn't even entirely sure he'd be alive right now if it hadn't been for this incredible group of people. Dan was grateful to each and every one of them. Dan's life was filled with love and laughter for the first time in a long time. 

Dan could handle anything the future held, because of them. 

Dan couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @onlyhereforegobang


End file.
